What if?
by acompletenerd
Summary: What if Loki won the battle of New York City? Forced to flee, what would become of the Avengers? What would become of NYC? How would the city recover? This fan fiction answers those questions through the story of a woman, Anya Marvel, who ends up being connected to just about everyone. [Rating T for paranoia. Please R&R.]
1. Chapter 1: Unprepared

**A/N:** I own nothing but my OC characters and plot. Know that in this story, as shared in the summary, I am changing the ending to Avengers along with introducing a new main character. This story will jump back and work its way forward. So this first chapter is a bit of a teaser really. Also know that I have changed the location of Stark Tower. According to the movies it was by Grand Central and Empire State Building – two building that in reality are not near each other. Instead I put it around 56th St. between Columbus Circle and Times Square on the west side.

**Chapter 1: Unprepared**

There are some things that one can prepare for. There are some things one expects. A year ago the world changed when Iron Man appeared. It changed even more when Thor came. Science Fiction no longer belonged just in books or TV, rather it was real life.

Yet despite seeing a man build a suit of metal and flying in the sky, despite hearing about another man appearing from the stars with the strength of a god, nothing prepared the world for the events of that fateful day. The day Loki and his monsters appeared. The day the west side of Manhattan, from Times Square past Central Park, which is where Stark Towers is located, was destroyed. The world watched the damage occur through the lens of some brave reporter who kept the camera running.

Anya Marvel, Resource Coordinator for Helping Hands Charity, commonly called H², watched with her co-workers in horror as the events unfolded. Located in midtown Manhattan on 14th street they had heard a loud sound and felt the building shake. Running to her boss' office she and her co-workers gathered around the TV to see what was happening. Anya had to focus on breathing while her bright blue eyes were staring at the screen. Her world was gone as she watched aliens come from the sky, buildings explode, and people fall to the ground. Life seized to exist as she knew it. Pushing her long black hair out of her face, she wrapped her pale arms around herself as if she could hold herself together. Her brother, she was sure, was fighting up there. She then suddenly remembered that her boss was supposed to be in a meeting somewhere around there. Tearing her eyes away from the screen, she looked at her co-workers. Several of them lived not far from where this was happening. The devastation in her heart was reflected on their faces.

Swallowing the vomit threating to rise in her throat, she realized she was now in charge. She was now in charge of the Disaster Response Unit at the largest charity in the U.S. She was just a 25 year old girl who only moved a few years ago to this city. Sure she had been top of her class from Columbia, but it was, to her anyway, sheer dum luck that she had the job in the first place. Closing her eyes for a moment, she forced on pushing the self-doubt, fear, sorrow, anger and all other motions down deep inside of her. She only allowed the feeling of urgency to remain. Having calmed herself she spoke to her co-workers who were still fixated on the TV.

" Everyone, we have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2: What the hell!

A/N: So now that you know where I am headed with the story it is time to back track. The next few chapters are mainly character building. Not much action till later. Know that I am messing with Cannon a bit here. Iron Man 2 never took place in this AU. Pepper and Tony are not together, although she does have control of the company. Tony never had blood poisoning. I am just ignoring that part of the cannon and as a Fanfiction writer I can. Ha! Enjoy

**Chapter 2: What the hell?!**

**3 months prior **

Letting out a small yawn Anya Marvel, a recent graduate from Columbia University, stretched her arms out in front of her as she leaned back in her desk chair. Getting up, she moved away from her desk to look out the window that was in her shared office. Her co-worker, Marcus, continued working at his desk. He was use to her getting up and walking around every so often. After all, one can only look at a computer screen for so long. The view from the 11th floor of their building was wonderful. It faced south and being on the west side of Manhattan the window provided a clear view of the Freedom Tower and downtown NYC.

This was her new world and she was thankful for it. Having just graduated that year from Columbia, with a major in Social Work and Masters in Public Relations, she had more debt than she knew what to do about. It would take more than the next ten years of her life to pay it off. With that knowledge she looked hard for a job. She searched nationwide, but was fortunately able to find a job with Helping Hands. One of her favorite professors had an old student who worked with the organization. The student would often send her job postings with the organization. It was through her Anya now had the job in the Disaster Relief Unit, commonly referred to as the DRU.

Anya's department provided assistance in most emergency circumstances, from fires to heat waves to events like 9/11, which she prayed would not ever be repeated. Sighing she headed back to her desk. A building in the city had collapsed last week, sending the DRU workers once more into the field. She was now comprising a statistical report for her boss. Sure she liked statistics and she didn't mind computer work, but it was not her passion. She loved meeting other organizations, creating programs and then running them. That was why she applied for the Resource Coordinator position in the first place. She knew, however, that she only received the job because her professor's connection and her statistical abilities set her apart from other applicants.

She had been with the organization for almost a year now. She truly cared for her team members and was thankful for it's small size. The team comprised of only ten full time staff members. When any large scale disasters occurred they called in trained volunteers and/or hired seasonal workers. It is because of the size of the department that her boss let her go to meetings and fill various roles that were not a part of the job description. The other day she was able to go to a cocktail party hosted by the major's office. Later today, after lunch, she would be going to Stark Tower for a "fundraising" meeting or in other words they were trying to convince the self-proclaimed billionaire genius playboy philanthropist to donate to their organization. It was amazing they even landed the meeting in the first place.

Before Tony Stark became Iron Man, philanthropy was not a large part of the Stark Industry's work. Sure they had several grant funds, but nothing serious. The Stark family stopped donating money after Howard Stark's wife, Elizabeth, died. At least that is what her boss told her before they left. It was tidbits of information like that that reminded her how old he was. He has been in emergency work for almost 40 years. He, the CEO of H² and a few other executives and public relations higher ups would drive to the meeting. She was to take the subway. Not that she minded. It was a nice day and the tower was only three stops away on the express train. That and she hoped since it was still during office hours not many people would be on.

After exiting the subway but before entering the tower Anya paused and looked in a store window to check her reflection. When she finished straightening her black dress pants, silky green top and black blazer she headed towards the building. She didn't have many "nice" outfits. She was making just enough to share an apartment uptown with two other roommates and pay her bills. Most of her money went to rent and food. The outfit she was wearing was actually a gift from her parents. They lived in Iowa. As such she barely ever saw them, but when she did they always insisted on spoiling her with a shopping trip. Forcing herself to not fidget with her long gold necklaces, she entered the intimidating, ugly in her opinion, building; it looked like a tilted cone to her. The only good thing she figured there was about it was it was self-sustaining energy. Otherwise it was an eye sore, but then again Anya never cared for modern architecture.

Inside the glass doors everything from the décor to guards to workers screamed high class. All of a sudden Anya wished she had bought that $100 dress suit. She was clearly under-dressed. Hiding the self-consciousness she walked over to the attendance desk where a young man was smiling at her.

"How can I assist you miss?" he asked in an over friendly voice. So maybe she didn't look so bad, she thought to herself. Admiration is always a nice.

"I am here with Helping Hands for a meeting with Mr. Stark," she replied in a calm but professional tone.

"Name?"

"Anya Marvel."

"What a lovely name. Let me check our system," the young man replied. Giving a nod towards his computer he smiled up at her.

" I shall just need to see your photo ID miss and then you can proceed to the 14th floor conference room A."

Having expected her ID would be needed she pulled out her Iowa driver's license from a side pocket in her purse. Sure she had been in NYC for almost 6 years, but she had yet to get a city ID. While she was at school her student ID was sufficient. Now she worked from 8am to 5pm every weekday and the stupid DMV was only open 9am to 3pm on weekdays. She decided to just renew her driver's license the last time she was home and forgo the city ID. Stupid government offices having horrible hours, she never understood it.

The attendant seemed curious about her ID, but she quickly thanked him and walked towards the security gates. It was like most federal buildings, purse and cellphone on the conveyer belt and walk through the x-ray. Smiling and thanking the security guards she walked towards the elevators. As the elevator rang and Anya stepped in and tried to fight off the growing nervousness she felt. She checked her cell phone again for the time. Feeling re-assured that she was 15 minutes early she muted the phone and put it in her purse. It was then she realized music was playing lightly in the background. It was not "traditional elevator music" but rather AC/DC on low volume and without words. Smiling Anya stepped off the elevator and right into a female employee at the building. While apologizing she noticed a broom and dustpan in the worker's hand.

" No it is my fault miss. Are you alright?," the woman said. She seemed nervous in her tone as if she was sure Anya would have her fired.

"Please, do not worry," she tried to encourage the woman, "it was my fault for not looking ahead of me." Seeing the woman still looked nervous she continued, " Anyway, please excuse me I do not want to be late for my meeting. Also thank you for your work."

The woman went from scared to startled. " Pardon miss?"

" I said thank you for your work," Anya indicated her head towards the broom. " I have worked in blue-collar jobs before and I know it is not easy, but it is important." The woman seemed surprised. Sensing the need to exit, she smiled and nodded goodbye to the woman before walking down the hallway. She did this not knowing someone else had witnessed the exchange.

Exiting the elevators, which ran along one side of the building, Anya followed the signs to the conference room. Thankfully the way was clearly marked. Getting lost would do nothing for her nerves. After walking for a minute she came upon an open door and saw her boss and others inside. Everyone was seated at a round conference table that took up most of the room and they were chatting casually. Upon entering the room she noticed a small table by the door filled with water bottles. Despite being thirsty she ignored them. There was no way she was going to get up in the middle of this meeting to pee. Her boss already made it clear she was to be invisible. That was the deal with these functions. If she was quiet she could stay. It did make her feel like a 5 year old, but afterwards her boss would listen to her opinions and that made her feel valued at least. Seeing a few chairs lined against the far wall by the window, which took the entire wall, she took a seat in the corner. She then took out a notepad and pen and then waited for the meeting to start. Yeah she felt just like a toddler put in the corner of the room. She hoped she learned something and this wasn't a waste of time.

At 3pm exactly a petite strawberry blond woman and a beautiful red haired woman followed by a few men in suits walked in.

"Good afternoon everyone," the strawberry blond woman spoke. Her voice was a bit higher pitch than Anya expected, and it sounded both strong but kind. The woman continued after a jumble of "good afternoons" was said by Anya's co-workers. "My name is Pepper Potts, I am the CEO of Stark Industries. This is my assistant Natalia Rushman, Financial Adviser Grant Woodrum and Charitable Giving Coordinator Max Luis." Each person nodded in greeting as her/his name was called.

The CEO of H², a rather dour looking man, smiled and introduced everyone by name and title. She was not surprised when her name was not said. Ms. Potts and Ms. Rushman seemed to notice it. After a second pause Ms. Rushman spoke, " Pardon me miss," she said looking straight at Anya, "but could you introduce yourself." Slightly surprised Anya was glad when her boss quickly responded.

"That is Anya Marvel, the Resource Coordinator for our Disaster Relief Unit."

While Ms, Rushman and Ms. Potts looked satisfied with that answer the stuffy looking Charitable Giving Coordinator, Mr. Luis, had a wrinkle in his forehead and interjected.

"Pardon me for asking, but what is she here for?"

Feeling embarrassed and angry she was both glad and surprised to hear the CEO of H² speak. " ," he began, nodding towards her boss, "asked my permission to invite the young lady along for observation, which I gave. He is currently training her as a protégé for his work." Her boss nodded at that. Full of emotion Anya looked down at her blank notebook. This was the first she had heard about this. It was true her boss did spend a good deal of time explaining things to her and teaching her strategies with field. He had also been introducing her to various individuals who worked in all areas of the field and across the city. She just figured he had a teacher's heart. Deciding to think more of this latter she forced herself to pay attention.

"Well then," Ms. Potts started, "let us continue. Unfortunately, Mr. Stark is unable to join us today. I will be…" In the middle of her sentence everyone was distracted by the sound of a door opening and what do you know but in walked Tony Stark. He looked around the room and let his eyes pause for more than a few seconds on Anya. Walking around the room he sat in a chair next to Anya, who was suddenly praying she had put on enough deodorant this morning. What the hell was happening! Anya looked at the other and saw Ms. Potts face was forced into a tight smile.

" Ahh Tony, I am happy you could join us. Please have a seat at the table so we can begin."

Sighing the billionaire, who Anya noted amusingly, was wearing skinny jeans and an AC/DC shirt through which a blue light was seen, smirked at Ms. Potts before turning his head towards Anya. " I will if this lady will." Eyes widening at that statement Anya couldn't help but raise an eye brown with a questioning look on her face. Sensing that Ms. Potts was at her limit, Anya nodded, "Okay Mr. Stark."

"Tony," the man insisted. Not reacting to his request Anya simply grabbed her purse which sat beside her, kept her notebook and pen in hand, and went to sit in the empty seat next to her boss. After watching her for a second Tony went and took a seat next to Ms. Potts, a seat which Mr. Luis was sitting in, but he moved when Tony came up besides the chair and gave him a meaningful look.

Once everyone was seated Ms. Potts opened the meeting. Anya then spent the next hour trying to ignore the stare of Tony Stark. She was both confused and aggravated at his treatment of her. She decided to take back what she thought earlier. Admiration wasn't always nice. She knew he was a playboy, but she doubted she was his type after all she knew she couldn't hold a candle to Ms. Potts or Ms. Rushman. Besides what the hell did he know about her? Still he continued to stare as he had been doing since she entered the elevator.

A/N: I promise to update more soon. As I mentioned at the start action isn't until later. The sarcasm and connections will start to pick up in the next few chapters. I'd really appreciate reviews. I am trying to better my writing skills through this. Thanks and see you all soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Boredom

**A/N: I own nothing but my OCs and plot. Remember that in the movies the two main reasons for Tony's change of character is his near death experience and Pepper. I took Pepper out of the equation, well just a bit. So all that to say yes I am reversing his character development. **

**Chapter 3: Boredom **

********* A few hours earlier in Stark Tower******* **

Pepper Potts walked off the elevator into Tony's new garage, which was several floors underground. Tony at that moment was under a car with tools sprawled around him and AC/DC playing in the background. Since building his suit he had a new definition of fast and therefore was determined to make his cars as close as possible in speed. The moment, however, Pepper walked through the glass door that separated a small hallway and the elevator from the rest of the room the music cut off. As Tony pushed himself out from under the car starting to complain he froze at the look on her face. The woman may be small but she was a spit fire. Tony learned that quickly after she had become his assistant all those years ago. Now as CEO of his company she was all the more intimidating. Not that he would let her know of course.

"One simple thing Tony," she began with anger coloring her tone. " All you had to do was show up to a meeting. I didn't care if you dressed professionally, spoke or even smiled. I just asked you to show up." Slowly standing up he held up his hand in fake surrender.

" Was that this morning? I thought it was this afternoon?" He decided to play it dumb. Jarvis had actually reminded him about the meeting, but Tony ignored it to work on his suit.

"No Tony! This afternoon is the meeting with the Helping Hands charity. I didn't care if you showed up to that meeting as it is inconsequential. The meeting with the board of directors, however, is another matter!" Shrugging Tony walked over to his work station that was filled will tools and computer screens. Sitting down he put his feet up on the desk, " I thought that was why I made you CEO, so I didn't have to go to that stuff."

Glaring at him Pepper turned around and walked out the door. Chuckling at how cute she was when she was angry Tony started to work on some new designs at his desk.

A few hours later Tony stretched. He looked at the screen. It would take the rest of the day and night for the computer to run the sequence and calibrate what he needed. He was thankful he had Jarvis. Without his AI, the work would have taken all week. Looking around his workshop he thought of what to do. He needed a distraction. Since the incident with Obadiah he had, according to Pepper's insisting, stayed mostly out of sight. Quite honestly he hadn't really felt like going out and partying anyway. That was, however, almost a year and a half ago. He built Stark Tower during that time and worked on his suits. Now that all that was done his mind kept drifting and he felt discontent.

"Jarvis are there any events on the books tonight."

"What type of events sir?"

"Something fun."

"Based on your history and what you would define as fun, sir, there are not."

Leaning back in the chair he sighed, "I'm bored. I need a distraction J."

"So sorry to hear that."

"Cheeky AI, where is Pepper?" He figured bothering Pepper would at least take some time off his hands. He hadn't realized until a charity ball how beautiful she was. He didn't realize till Obadiah almost killed her that he actually cared. Yet, he knew it would never work. She made that clear not so long ago.

"She is in her office preparing for a meeting with the charity Helping Hands."

"Who?"

At that question Jarvis pulled up a few images and web pages on Tony's computers about the organization and gave a brief background. " So a bunch of old men asking for money," Tony summarized.

"Not necessarily sir."

That caught Tony's interest. " Explain J?"

"According to my records, sir, there will be two women in attendance and one is 25 years old." Jarvis said this as he pulled up a picture of the women. The picture of the older woman Tony ignored, but he happily looked at the younger woman's photo. Laying low had its disadvantages, especially in the bedroom department. Maybe… The picture said Anya Marvel. An odd name, Tony thought. The pale skinned girl had long black hair with a slight wave in it and it looked like dark purple highlights. She had beautiful large blue eyes with green and gold flakes in them. She was just the distraction Tony needed.

"She is in the building now sir," his ever helpful AI informed him.

"Pull up the feed Jarvis."

And so Tony watched her as she interacted with his employees. He saw the men's faces and figured they agreed with his assessment that she was quite beautiful. It wasn't a startling beauty like Pepper's new assistant, Natalia, or some of the models he had slept with had in the past, rather it seemed almost warm and gentle. He smiled at how she reassured the maid and he was, surprisingly, irritated when she sat in the corner of the conference room to be ignored.

Making up his mind he ran up to his room, changed his shirt and grabbed a blazer.

He arrived at the door in time to listen to the introductions from the hallway. He was disappointed not to hear her voice. He then decided to make a dramatic entrance. After all, who was Tony Stark without an audience? As soon as Pepper said he would not join them he entered. He could see how angry Pepper was. Angry at the fact he came to this meeting and not the other one. He smirked at her and sat down by the girl. She smelled of some sort of flower. He succeed in getting her to speak, but was surprised at when she didn't flirt with him.

When they moved to sit at the conference table he was sure to sit across the table. Tony stared at her the whole time. He was frustrated she didn't look at him. The end of the meeting was coming and Tony didn't want the girl to leave. After all, he never got to talk to her. Pepper started to conclude the meeting, " Well I feel we have enough information for now. We will .." and for the second time in that meeting he interrupted her. " Actually Pepper I do not feel like we know enough to decided either way about donating funds to this organization." Pepper, keeping it professional in front of her staff and the guests, kept a straight face. She knew he hadn't been paying attention in the meeting.

"What do you wish to know more about Tony?"

"Well the people of course." Pepper's face gave him a blank stare that could mean a thousand things for him. Regardless he continued, "you have explained the what, where and when to us – all things your organization does and what not, but that does not answer the who question. If your organization was a person who would she be? What would she be like? To answer that I need to know who you are as individuals and as a team together. After all you are the organization. I do not feel comfortable making a sizable donation to people I do not know or trust." He enjoyed their blank stares, although he had a feeling Pepper could tell where he was going with this and he would get yelled at later.

"Well Mr. Stark, feel free to ask me or my co-workers any questions and we would be happy to share about ourselves," the CEO of the company offered. Tony smirked, "That would take too long – getting to know each of you. " Clapping his hands together as if he had a sudden idea he said, "How about this. Your young protégé comes back here for a dinner meeting and will represent your company. After that I will decide if and how much my company will be donating to your fund." At that Pepper's face went deadpan. He would have to have Jarvis save that image. It seemed like he was able to mess with Pepper after all. Looking to the woman now in question, he found she was almost glaring at him. Her look told him she saw through his bull shit. Before she could respond the CEO agreed to his plan. Her face flashed with shock at her employers words, but after moment she carefully made her face into a smooth mask.

"Excellent," Tony responded, " Natalia will schedule a night and time." And with that he said goodbye and left the room. He rushed to get to the garage.

"Jarvis, initiate Lockdown- code Hiding."

"Very well sir, no one will be able to enter without your permission unless your life is in danger." He knew it was silly to hide from Pepper. He would eventually leave the room and she would yell at him. Oh well, he hoped it would be worth it.

"Good man Jarvis" And with that Tony went back to work on one of his cars.

****Back in the conference room****

She didn't know what to be more flabbergasted about - the fact that Tony Starks wanted to have dinner with her or the fact her organization sold her out for a donation. Probably the first one she decided. To her CEO she was just a random employee. He didn't know her past or anything about her for that matter. Still sitting she looked up and realized everyone but Ms. Rushmore and her had left the room.

"Oh, my apology Ms. Rushmore I was lost in thought," Anya said finding the red head watching her.

"What night would you like to schedule dinner for?" The woman wasted no time getting to business.

"Never" Anya murmured, she didn't want to do this, but if she didn't her organization would suffer and so would she. It was, after all, just a dinner. Nothing to worry over. Right?

"What was that?" Ms. Rushmore asked.

"Oh, nothing... just one second, let me pull out my phone to check my schedule." After looking at her "dumb phone", a phone with just standard calling and texting abilities, she asked after Tuesday.

"What time?"

"5:30 pm." Natalia looked up at her from her tablet. " Mr. Stark normally doesn't eat or go out until 9. I have never scheduled a dinner or evening event before that time."

Feeling aggravated and feisty she responded, "Well Mr. Stark will have to deal with it. He is the one who is forcing me to have dinner with him in the first place. I don't stay out that late and refuse to change that, especially as I will have work the next morning." A look of respect filled Ms. Rushmore's face.

"Very well Ms. Marvel. I have you scheduled for dinner at 5:30 pm this coming Tuesday.

A car will pick you up from your home address 15 minutes prior."

"No thank you Ms. Rushmore. I will be coming from work and the subway will be just fine for me."

"Okay. Have a nice evening Ms. Marvel." She wished Ms. Rushmore a good night as well. After sitting for a few more seconds, Anya looked out the window one last time before heading towards the elevator. She was dreading Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4: Bond, James Bond

**A/N : I only own my OCs and plot. *tear* Have fun with this. Another character has joined. This chapter is shorter than normal because next chapter is long.**

** Chapter 4: Bond, James Bond**

Anya didn't bother going back to the office after the meeting. She sent a txt to her boss saying she would see him tomorrow. Thankfully he wasn't a stickler on work hours. Once back at her apartment, she quickly changed into her workout outfit- yoga pants and an old t-shirt- grabbed her hand wraps and a water bottle and left for the gym.

She all but ran to the gym, which was only a few blocks from her apartment. It was an old boxing gym that not many went to because it only had classic work out equipment. That was fine for Anya as it was cheaper and close to home. Once inside she made a straight line for the punching bag that was in the back. Thankfully no one was there. She stood by it while she stretched. Sure others might have wanted to use it, but at this moment she needed it.

She wished she had her Krav Maga, a martial arts self-defense class, that night. An opponent would take her mind off everything better than the lone punching bag. After wrapping up her hands she rotated through a series of punch-kick combinations: Forward kick, right punch, right knee; left elbow, right knee; right hook, left hook, head bud; right kick, left punch, right elbow. She wasn't sure how long she kept it up, but eventually she shank to the ground and leaned against a nearby wall. As she unwrapped her hands she noticed her knuckles were bleeding. Maybe it was a good thing there was no class today. She should have used her boxing gloves. Opps. She didn't doubt she also had new bruises on her body. Oh well, in her class bruises were badges of pride and everyone showed them off. It was odd but fun.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" Startled she looked up at the new voice. It was some random guy she never saw before. He looked like he was in the military, well that or a fitness buff. Man the guy had some muscles. The tight grey shirt didn't hurt his appearance any either. Her eyes eventually making it to his face and she saw clear blue eyes, golden blond hair, and a concerned face looking down at her. Anya was pretty sure she forgot to breathe for a moment. She normally didn't go for the blond boys, but damn saying the man was hot was an understatement.

"Ma'am? Your hands are bleeding. Would you like me to fetch someone?"

Blinking a few times she resurfaced to reality.

"No thank you. I will take care of it when I get home. Also please do not call me Ma'am . I am not old enough for that. Thank you Mr…"

"Rogers, Steve Rogers." Slowly standing up she, mostly out of habit, held out her hand. She was more than tempted to ask if he was sure he wasn't Bond, James Bond. Only good manners and the feeling this guy might not get it held her back.

"Anya Marvel. Nice to meet you Mr. Rogers."

Gently shaking her injured hand he replied.

"Same here Ms. Marvel." As soon as manners allowed her, she pulled her hand away. Gorgeous guy or not the she was never a fan of the whole touching thing. Giving him a small smile she gathered her stuff.

"Have a good day Mr. Rogers. I'll see you around."

"Same to you Ma'am." Shaking her head at the old fashion man's inability to stop saying Ma'am she walked away.

Steve Rogers watched the young woman walk away. He actually had been in the same room, waiting to use the bunching bag, for a while. He normally would have just left, seeing it was occupied, but he could not draw his eyes away from her. Part of it, he knew, was because she was attractive. The larger reason, however, was because the look she had on her face when working out. It was a facial expression he knew well because he had it often. She was fighting to forget, just as he did. He also noted that she was good. He almost pitied anyone who thought her an easy target. The picture of her fighting was in his mind, but it was swiftly replaced by the image of another woman. Thinking of Peggy brought up such sorrow and guilt that he quickly turned back to the punching bag. The young woman with bleeding knuckles was temporarily forgotten.

"Agent Romanoff report"

"Nothing out of usual, sir. Stark is just hitting on a girl a bit too young for him. Still I think she can handle herself."

"What makes you assume that?"

"Gut instinct."

"Do a background check and continue your assessment. I may need you on a different case in a few weeks."

"Roger, over and out."

After cracking her knuckles, the agent returned her focus on the computer screen. She had a background check to complete. To say she was thrilled she would be leaving this grown up toddler behind was an understatement. That hope fueled her work.

"Oh.." she said to herself, " this is interesting." She had a feeling SHIELD would be talking to Miss Anya Marvel very soon.

Anya suppressed the urge to bang her head repeatedly against the desk. She instead let her head drop to the desk and rest there. She had to look absolutely miserable for her co-worker/officemate Marcus to comment.

"That bad?"

"Ha! Yeah you could say that." Sitting back up she could see he was staring at her, waiting for her to continue.

" You try having a well-known playboy force you to have dinner with him under the ruse of a 'meeting'. Then having all your friends tell you how 'lucky' you were. Followed by your boss' bosses tell you not to screw this up because it was important and to do, and I quote 'whatever is necessary for the good of the company.' Selfish bastards."

Marcus, like everyone else in the department and probably the organization, knew about the meeting on Friday. Still he didn't miss a beat in responding, "Then quit."

She scoffed at the idea, "I can't, too much debt, and besides I actually like this job. Well I did like this job before now. Can you believe them? Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow they are 'giving' me half a work day so I can have a makeover. I have to make a 'good impression' for the 'good of the agency.' I am a freaking sacrificial maiden to the god of Tony Stark."

"Sure about the maiden part?" he teased her.

Grabbing the stress ball on her desk she threw it hard at his head. Laughing he held up his hands in surrender, "just joking!"

Smiling for the first time that day Anya leaned back into her chair. The smile quickly faded, however, as she recalled the conversation with her roommates. They had been genuinely happy and jealous of her. They both opened up their wardrobes and forced her to try on all their dresses. Still thanks to them she didn't have to go buy a new dress for this. Ha! Like she had the time or money to bother with that. Truth be told she could have gone that weekend, rather than read and watch movies the whole time, which is what she did. Pushing it all aside, she opened up Pandora on her laptop and began finishing the statistic reports she had started Friday morning.

The next day at 1 pm Anya found herself in a salon chair. At least, Anya reasoned, she did get a free hair cut out of this. Living in a city where the price of a haircut was $60, a free one was very helpful. Having someone play with her hair felt so relaxing she was close to falling asleep; although that probably had more to do with her inability to sleep last night than anything. Sighing Anya sipped on her black coffee and tried to focus on the stylist's chattering. Sure a free makeover wasn't painful. Most people would find it enjoyable. So would Anya if the reason for it had been different. It was like taking a cake and dumping salt on top of it- originally good but now extremely distasteful.

While Anya Marvel found herself the center of beauty treatments, Tony Stark was 48 hours in a new project – making a hover board. He had the technology in his suit. The challenge was reducing it to fit a skateboard. He needed to find a way to make the arc reactor smaller and mass producible, after all Palladium was not an easy to get material. Thus he had spent the past few days trying to make a new battery - one that had the energy of the arch reactor, but simpler in design. If he could get this to work he planned on putting it in his cars. Pepper would be trilled because it would give the company a new product and push them ahead in clean energy. He would be happy because his cars would go faster. Pausing to drink some black coffee, he realized it was a good thing he could go days without sleeping.

Jarvis, being the ever helpful AI, reminded Tony thirty minutes ahead of time about his date and for once Tony didn't ignore the reminder. As he was getting ready he couldn't help but think back to Pepper's warnings about how bad of an idea this was. He was spending time with a stranger. Although in the past that was a frequent occurrence, after all being rich, handsome, a genius and, in his opinion, charming, women had always been willing to spend some alone time with him. It was actually quite amazing, if he reflected on it, that he was alive and without an STD. Although if that ever happened he was sure he could invent a cure for it. He just hoped he didn't have any children out there, but as no one had stepped forward he figured he was safe. Maybe he should invent a more fail proof contraceptive device. He had just stepped out of the shower when Jarvis announced Anya had arrived. He looked at the clock, of course he was late. When was he not late?

"Jarvis have someone show her to the roof."

"Yes sir"

"Is the meal all set?"

"Yes sir. Wine is on the table. Buvette is on schedule to deliver the food in thirty minutes."

"Good man. Tell whoever is showing her to the roof to wait there till I come."

"Yes sir."

He continued to get ready. Feeling a bit uneasy he realized, surprisingly, that he was nervous. Him, Tony Stark! Then it sunk in. The last time he actually tried to be charming and romance a woman it had not ended well. The last time was with Pepper and she rejected him. He reciprocated by getting drunk and woke up with a beautiful red head the next morning. Taking a deep breath he finished buttoning up his silk maroon shirt over which he threw his black blazer. Taking a final moment to look in the mirror, he nodded his head in self approval.

"Go get her you handsome man." He told himself and with that he went to meet his date.

**A/N: The date is next chapter. I'll make you all a promise. If 5 people leave reviews I will post it up this weekend. Otherwise you will have to wait till next week. **


	5. Chapter 5: Important Detail

**A/N: Thank you everyone who is following and reviewed! One person asked about Loki. Yeah, he won't be in for a while. Coulson is a main character and I don't have him in until chapter 10. Loki will probably be around 12. My biggest pet-peeve with writers is when they skip character and story development. The sweet stuff is sweeter when you savor it. So hang in there. I don't own anything of monetary value.  
**

**Chapter 5: Important Detail**

Anya hated herself for going through with this. Last night she had done what any normal girl would do. She googled the man she was going on a date with. It was hard to admit it was a date and not business meeting, but she figured that was how Mr. Stark was looking at it so she might as well face up to reality. What she found about Tony Stark was not comforting. She lost count of how many women he had slept with, the number of times he was arrested for public indecency, and how many stories were about him being drunk at a party. In her opinion he was one of the worst types of men: one who did whatever he wanted regardless of the consequences because he felt justified as he was smart and rich. That and, as much as she didn't want to admit it, handsome. She was sure those eyes and body must have gotten him out of a lot of trouble. The fact that he got away with so much made her angrier.

According to the ever accurate world wide web, his normal behavior had changed some in the past year and a half. He had been kidnapped, which she remembered hearing about on the news, came back as Iron Man, and now spent a good deal of time helping end conflicts around the world. He stopped his bomb making business and was focusing on clean energy. So basically it looked like he was turning around. He had, a few months ago, went out and got drunk with a few models, but other than that he was staying inside and away from the media.

Yet despite everything she read and the gut instinct telling her to run away, she found herself in front of Stark Tower at 5:30pm. She was wearing her roommate's lacy green dress that was a bit too short for her comfort. Her hair had been styled and make up expertly done. She admittedly took a picture of herself and put it on Facebook. She didn't dress up that often and never like this. So she figured she might as well take a picture.

This time when entering the building, Anya was overwhelmed by the lack of people. It seemed like Stark employees were like everyone else. When it hit 5pm everyone left. There was still a front desk attendant, security officer and behind the security was a familiar face – Ms. Rushmore.

Ms. Rushmore waved her through security and shook her hand. "Good Evening Ms. Marvel."

"Good evening Ms. Rushmore, thank you for meeting me."

"No problem, it is part of my job."

"What? Escorting Mr. Stark's date is part of your job? You must have an interesting job description."

Lightly laughing at Anya's accurate description of the situation she responded, "You have no idea." Leading her to the elevator, Ms. Rushmore hit the top floor - # 25.

"Where are we going?"

"To the roof. Mr. Stark had a table and lights set up there for tonight."

"Oh… well good thing I am not afraid of heights."

Chuckling softly Ms. Rushmore agreed. It was right then that a male British voice came out of nowhere.

"Natalia, Tony requests you stay with Ms. Marvel until he arrives. He is running late."

" Of course he is. Thank you Jarvis." Looking confused Anya gave Ms. Rushmore a questioning look.

"That was Jarvis, Mr. Stark's AI. He is wired throughout the building, but does not communicate on the work floors – that is the first floor through fifteenth- during business hours unless directed by Mr. Stark."

Anya nodded in understanding and acceptance. The idea of an AI house was odd but not new. Movies, although no reassuring ones, had been made on the idea in the past. That and the fact that Iron Man and Thor, who she read about in the paper a few months ago, even existed meant she was not surprised by an AI. She was more wrapped up on how a single man or rather how anyone would need 10 floors to themselves. Seriously who needed that much space?

Walking out onto the gravel roof Anya was happy she insisted on wearing flats that evening. She could not walk well in heels and she had enough to worry about without the fear of stepping wrong and twisting her ankle. Of course with her clumsiness and luck it might happen anyway. In the middle of the roof sat a table covered with a maroon table cloth with candles in the middle. Hundreds of candles surrounded the area providing more light. Although even without the candles Anya would have been able to see. It was only dusk and besides it was NYC after all. The buildings provided an ever constant backlight.

Still she had to admit the view was stunning. The Stark Tower was on the west side of Manhattan in between Columbus Circle and Times Square. The view of Central Park was stunning in the dusk light. She had to admit she was excited for it to get dark though, so that she could see Times Square in its full glory with all the LED lights. She was so engrossed by the view that she didn't notice Ms. Rushmore left and Mr. Stark arrived.

"Beautiful isn't it"

Anya jumped at the voice and turned to find Mr. Stark behind her. A little breathless she replied "Yes it is."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you."

Anya rolled her eyes at the remark. "And how many girls have you used that line on?"

"None who have ever called me on it." He admitted with a smirk. After gesturing towards the table they both moved to sit down. It was then Anya could see his outfit. Blazer, dress shirt, jeans, and dress shoes. Only he could pull that outfit. He seemed completely comfortable, in his element. She wondered how out of place she seemed to him. It ticked her off.

Pouring her a glass of red wine he told her, "Tell me about yourself."

Seriously you can't be more specific than that, she thought to herself.

"What would you like to know?"

"Hobbies?"

"Reading, watching movies, and Krav Maga."

"What was the last one?"

"Israeli military developed self-defense. It means hand combat. It is basically street fighting."

"You street fighting?"

"What?"

"It just seems unexpected."

"That is kind of the point."

"Okay."

"What about you?"

"What not about me?" She almost rolled her eyes again at that comment.

"Hobbies?"

"Cars, R&D, and basically anything that is fast and dangerous."

"So you're a thrill seeker"

"Basically."

"huh"

It was at that moment someone came up to deliver the food. Grateful for the distraction Anya took a large sip of wine. Of course it was amazing. The food looked like it came from somewhere she would never be able to afford. It tasted like it too. Rather than enjoying it, it pissed her off.

They talked for a bit longer on hobbies- covering cars and movies. She mainly let Mr. Stark talk. If he asked her a question she answered it as briefly as possible. As the evening wore on she was unable to hide her aggravation. She blamed the wine.

"You seem… upset."

Unable to pretend any longer she answered, "I am." His face told her he was confused as to why. The fact the man didn't get it infuriated her.

"I know this may be hard to understand Mr. Stark – " he interrupted her, "Tony."

"Fine - Tony. The thing is, I didn't want to come here tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself before continuing, " Can you try to understand the position you put me in? First off, I would never go on a date with a stranger, which is what you are to me. Secondly, you singled me out in front of the heads of my organizations. So that now if you do not agree to fund us my job is on the line. A job I genuinely have enjoyed except for now. Then even if you do fund us I will still probably have to leave the company because I will forever be known as the one that 'Tony Starks personally asked for.' The amount of rumors and catty gossip have been and will be almost unbearable."

He seemed a bit taken back by her answer. As if that all never occurred to him.

"You don't seem to be the type of girl who cares about gossip."

"Normally I'm not, but when people say that I sold myself for money, which is what they will think, I am not okay with it. Honor may not mean much to everyone today, but it does to me." And with that Anya grabbed her handbag, which she had hung on the back of her chair, and made her way for the elevator.

Tony stared after Anya as she left. She was right. Not that he would admit it. He never considered that this dinner would cause her any problems. It certainly didn't go as planned. He had hoped she would leave the next morning not before the meal was even finished. Almost all the women he met came to him willingly. It stung to have her walk away. Trying to shrug it off he went inside and changed before going down to his garage. He tried concentrating on his hover board project but he kept getting distracted.

"Who was that girl?" he asked out loud in a rhetorical sense.

"Her name was Anya Marvel, sir. You really ought to know who you have dinner with."

"I know her name Jarvis it was a rhetorical question."

"Very well sir."

"Still - Jarvis what information do we have on her?"

"She is 25 and graduated at the top 3% of her class in Columbia University with a degree in Social Work and Masters in Public Relations. As you already know, sir, she works as Resource Coordinator at Helping Hands Charity. Her parents, Lydia and Jim Marvel adopted her at birth –"

Tony interrupted the AI, "That is enough information Jarvis."

"Actually sir you may want to hear what I was going to say next."

"What is it?"

"According to my records, her birth father is unknown but her mother was Maria Stark."

**A/N: mwahhhhhh Did you enjoy the twist? Guess what it's not the only one. Her father is after all unknown - well to you guys. I know who he is. He will come up later. If you guess I may tell you. The more reviews the faster I update. The next chapter is title Confrontation. **


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

**A/N: I feel like I am spoiling you guys to much updating so soon. Oh, well, I can't help it I'm pumped to share my story. SO yes I know I am horrible. Yes she is his half sister and yes he wanted to sleep with her. You need to remember that Tony, before Pepper, would sleep with girl who was hot and he didn't know they were related. I mainly did that because I thought it was a fun/different than normal way to introduce their connection; also I like messing with you people. But seriously the worse thing that happened was he hit on her. Nothing else happened. So stop freaking. Also don't own anything but the story and OCs. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 6: Confrontation **

By the time Anya got back to her apartment it was only 7pm. Thankful it was early, she did what she always did when she was stressed – she went to the gym. Going to the back of the gym she was happy to discover the punching bag was unoccupied as was most of the gym; seemed like 7pm on a Tuesday night was not a popular work out time.

She found the more she hit the bag the angrier she felt.

"Selfish rich bastard… not thinking of others… where is the decency!?" And with those last words Anya could no longer stop the tears falling down her face. Knowing it would be stupid to continue she walked away from the bag and sat down on a bench in the room. She felt stupid for crying but it always happened when she got that angry. Anger and sorrow seemed to mix for her.

Seeing something white enter her field of vision she jumped. There was Steve Rogers offering her a towel. Of course the gorgeous man had to see her cry. Her make-up, which she forgot to take off, was probably running and her face swollen. It was a wonderful time to be seen by an attractive man.

"Ma'am" he said offering the towel.

Giving him a weak smile she took the towel. " Thank you Mr. Rogers, and I thought I asked you not to call me Ma'am"

"Only if you call me Steve."

"Okay, but only if you call me Anya."

Sitting on the bench next to her he waited for her to wipe away the tears on the towel before starting. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Do you really feel like listening?"

He shrugged, " I have nowhere else to be and will listen if you like."

"How does a guy as attractive as you have nowhere to be on a Tuesday night or a Friday night for that matter?"

He blushed at her question. "It's kind of complicated. Besides I asked first."

Smiling lightly at the towel she paused for a moment before speaking.

"My organization was trying to get money from another company. I went to the meeting to observe. The boss of the other company, an extremely rich guy, said he would only give us the assistance if I had dinner with him. My work forced me to go."

She could see his hands form fists and tighten during her story.

"Did he…"

"Take advantage? Not in the way you mean. I left rather quickly. He asked me why I was angry. In turn I asked him if he understood the position he put me in. He didn't."

"What will happen?"

"Well that is the messed up part. If he doesn't give my organization the money I'll probably be fired. They actually told me to do 'anything necessary' to get the money. If he does fund the company, I will probably have to quit because everyone will think I am the whore who slept with the rich man for money." She didn't realize until after she stopped speaking that tears were once more falling down her face. "… I know I shouldn't let what other people say bother me… but…"

"but it still hurts," Steve finished for her.

"Yes"

Thankful to have someone listen who understood Anya simply let the tears fall and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Once she stopped crying she thanked him for listening.

"You're welcome." He replied and continued, " I am truly sorry though for what you have and are going through. If I can help in any way-"

"-you already have helped, but I will let you know."

Grabbing her water bottle and bag she handed back the towel and she started to walk towards the exit. Pausing after a few feet she turned back.

"I'll see you around Steve."

"See you around"

Walking home Anya felt immensely better. Nothing like beating the shit out of a punching bag, crying, and having a kind and beautiful man listen to you. Ice cream and an adventure/action movie was next on the agenda. Sure it would make her tired for work tomorrow, but she doubted even if she got a full 8 hrs sleep she would be that productive.

She was about to unlock the apartment building entrance when she heard a thunk behind her. Quickly turning around she saw Iron Man land in the middle of the street and start walking towards her. Suddenly she wished Steve from the gym was with her. Although she doubted he could have fought off Iron Man. What was he doing here!

When he was a few feet away the front part of his mask lifted up to reveal a livid Tony Stark.

"..Mr. Stark.." sort of fell out of her mouth awkwardly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the question came out almost calm but his face showed the rage behind the question.

Backed up so her back was against the door, to put space in between them, she asked, "What are you talking about?"

Stepping forward his hand hit the frame next to her head hard causing it to crack. Fear filled her body. "How could you not tell me?!" he yelled in her face. With that she tried to run around him. It was a rather pointless attempt she had to admit. After all, he could fly. And that is what he did. She took a few steps and then suddenly found herself in the air. So of course she did what any sane person would do – scream.

Within a minute they were back at the Tower. He landed them on the outstretched balcony. The moment he let go she ran inside, hoping to get to the stairs or elevator before he stopped her.

"Stop running" she heard a voice behind her demand. Turning back she saw his suit be taken off as he walked along, leaving him in his jeans and tight black shirt.

"It's not like you can get away anyhow. Besides I'm not going to hurt you."

"Not going to hurt me?! What do you call scaring me in the middle of night, breaking the door frame of my apartment, and forcefully taking me back to your home and keeping me here?! How has that not hurt me?!"

"I just want some answers damn it!"

"About what?!"

"Why did you not tell me?!"

"Tell you what? You keep saying that and it doesn't mean a damn thing to me!"

"That you're my sister!"

Shock is probably the best way to describe what Anya was feeling at the moment. Stumbling forward she went and sat on the couch that was closer to the window. Looking at her face suddenly Tony understood.

"You didn't know? Did you never wonder about your birth parents?" Silence ensued.

Forcing words out Anya answered, " I can't be your sister. My parents are Jim and Lydia Marvel in Iowa…. I have my mom's hair color and my dad's eye color."

"No, you have my – our- mom's hair color, and facial structure actually when I look at you. "

"Do you have a phone?"

"No just say the number and Jarvis will call it."

"1-236-7833" After a few rings an older male with a Midwestern accent answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi dad"

"Hey sugar. It's good to hear from you. How did your date go?"

"um not well… hey dad I have to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"…am… I… are you… are you my biological father?"

"…."

"Daddy?"

"… I'm so sorry sweetheart, but I am not." Pain filled Anya's heart.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We just didn't know how and since you looked like us it never came up."

"It never came up? I'm 25 years old. You should have told me!"

"I'm sorry honey-"

"- I have to go."

"I love you."

"… I know… I love you too." And with the phone call ended.

Anya could hear Tony shuffling and the clank of ice and glasses in the background. Within a few minutes he handed her a short cold glass.

"What is it?" she managed to choke out.

"Whisky"

"Good choice," and with that she took a large gulp. The burn felt good in the back of her throat. She was trying not to cry. She had already cried that day and there was no way in hell she was going to cry in front of Tony Stark the man who was apparently her brother.

"How did you know?" She asked him after he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Jarvis," he paused before continuing, "I was frustrated that you left and how the evening went. So I asked Jarvis to dig up information on you."

Giving him a weak smirk, she said "stalker."

"uhhhh…"

"Well… I guess it's a good thing the evening didn't go as you planned."

He groaned at that comment, "Oh my god don't remind me. When Jarvis told me I hit my head on the wall a few times. To think that I wanted to and could have…. with my sister….I may need therapy."

"I think you needed it before this Tony."

"Ha, maybe. By the way are you always like this or is this the whisky talking."

"You mean am I always stubborn and sarcastic?"

He nodded.

"Yes, although I limit it in business settings. Something you seem to need to learn how to do I might add."

"Nah that would be boring."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then curiosity and a need to know filled her.

"Tony"

"Yes sugar?"

"Don't call me sugar."

"Your dad did."

"Don't give a damn. It doesn't mean you can."

"Fine, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"What was our mother like?" Anya didn't ask the question as 'what _is_ our mother like' because she knew she was already passed. That is the thing about living in a digital age and being well known. Tony Stark's life was/is broadcasted for everyone. She knew he was an orphan at 21. Now she found out that apparently she was one as well at age 10. She just didn't know it then.

After taking another gulp of his drink, which he then set down on the table, he stood up and offered her his hand. Taking it Anya followed Tony into the elevator. Hitting the # 22, they went up a few floors. Exiting the elevator Anya found herself in what appeared to be an enormous home entertainment area. Tony told her to go ahead and sit down in front of the wall sized screen. He then disappeared into a small room on the opposite side of the room and came out with a spool of film. He walked up to the massive TV and opened up a wall panel wedged in the corner. It seemed to have everything from DVD to VHS slots, and even an area to put in film.

She had to comment. "I'm surprised. Shouldn't the son of technology have everything digital by now?"

"Shut up brat. I could but never felt like bothering to do that yet. Only new movies and my favorite classics are digital."

"Okay," Anya decided to let the subject drop. It was only a moment later that the film started to play. It looked like a news reel. There was some sort of event going on, various people walking by dressed nicely and lots of photos flashing.

"That," Tony said pointing to a petite woman with black hair and green eyes, "is our mother." She had a string of white pearls on, bright red lipstick and looked completely at ease in the spot light. There was something strong in her that was evident just by looking at her. Then again maybe it was an act. Anya didn't and wouldn't ever know. The woman, her mother apparently, was holding on to the arm of who Anya could only assume was Howard Stark. His black hair had grey in it. His mustache was neatly trimmed and brown eyes serious. Glancing over at Tony she realized he looked very similar- same hair, minus the gray, and same eyes. Although Tony didn't look as hard as this man did. Turning her eyes back to the screen she realized the woman was talking, but they heard no sound.

"Is there no sound?"

"No this was a silent film."

Disappointment rushed over Anya. She would never hear her mother's voice. "I don't even know her name."

"Her name was Maria. She was…I guess I would describe her as dedicated."

"To?"

"Ironically enough, my father. She tried to hide his drinking problem from me. She would defend him in any argument. She supported his work. Other than that I don't know a thing about her..." Anya stared at him, obviously waiting for him to continue and say more. "…I didn't really know my parents. They sent me to a boarding school at the age of ten. I only saw them on breaks and even then I didn't see them much."

Empathy for this man who as apparently her brother filled her after listening to his story. The drinking, partying and everything made sense now. It didn't excuse him by any means, but it was easier to understand.

"Tony… you said our mother, but not our parents."

"… yeah that is why I said her devotion to my father was ironic. You are my half-sister."

That was a lot to process. She was apparently the child of an affair. For some reason it made her feel bad…like she was a home wrecker. It was an illogical thought. After all, she didn't ask to be born. Nor was it her fault the woman had an affair. She was simply one of the results. "… Do you know who my father is?"

"No…I'm sorry I have no clue. Jarvis didn't know, meaning there are no legal records of him listed in connection with your name."

"Oh" So now not only was her mother dead, but she had no father. Isn't life peachy.

"I will help you find him, if you like."

Anya looked away from the screen, which was still playing showing other people, and at Tony.

"… I'm not sure…let me think about it…Thank you for offering though."

"No problem, just let me know… also….I… I shouldn't have treated you like I did before."

Astonishment filled her. He did not seem like the type of man who apologized often if at all. " Is that an apology?"

At that moment Tony Stark looked like something was stuck in his throat causing him agony. Anya couldn't help but laugh. At which point he glared at her.

"Sorry for laughing. I accept your apology… after all a girl has to forgive her… brother." She sort of swallowed the last word. That caused Tony to smile. Saying he was related to her out loud gave her a strange feeling. Tony Stark is her half-brother. What the hell.

"I have to say, you are accepting this rather well."

"Oh well, that is probably the whiskey at work," she joked.

Laughing he reached his hand out and ruffled her hair. Smiling she pushed his hand away, " Hey no touchie" she said and swatted at his head, which he easily dodged.

"Okay, okay. No touchie."

Suddenly it was too much to take in at once – the adoption, having a brother, having a brother who is a super hero and genius and billionaire. Yeah it was definitely too much.

"Tony I need to go home now," she quietly but firmly told him. He seemed to withdraw a bit at those words. For some reason she didn't want to leave him looking like that. Natural sister instincts? Probably more like natural sucker instincts. "It's just been a long day and a lot to process. Not to mention I have work tomorrow. "

"No of course. Jarvis unlock the elevator and have Happy pull the car around front."

"Yes sir."

"You don't have to do –"

"- yes I do."

"Thank you." Setting down the whiskey glass on a side table she walked towards the elevator with Tony in tow. She turned to Tony and said goodnight. About to get on the elevator she was stopped by Tony's rather nervous sounding voice.

"Will you – or rather can I call you? I mean I would like to get to know you." He seemed embarrassed saying those words. Maybe having a sister was what Tony Stark needed in his life. She knew having a brother could be a welcome change.

"Yes. I'm from the Midwest Tony, family is important to me. Although…."

"What?"

"…I don't want to hurt your feelings, but can we not tell anyone yet. I want to process through all this before I have to deal with the media pounding on my door."

"That is fine. We need to figure this-" he said gesturing between them, "-out first anyway."

"Thanks for understanding… well goodnight again."

"See ya." And with that the elevator doors closed. That night lying in bed Anya had to admit that was the strangest day ever.

**A/N : So fun fact the number she called spells adopted. Comic book followers, I know in the books Stark is sent to boarding school at age 8, but I made it 10 because that is when she was born. Also one reviewer asked about Loki flashbacks (btw if you log in I can just PM), I'm sorry but that doesn't fit into my story. I am trying my hardest to get him in by chapter 12 ( I have 10 written). Then after that you will have so much Loki (and the other avengers) you won't be able to handle it. Plus at the rate I am posting that will happen quickly. Anyway, review please.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: 247

**A/N: Thank you for those who are following. I own nothing but my OCs and plot. Enjoy. **

** Chapter 8: 24/7 **

It was odd, Tony reflected after Anya left, he had hoped for a relationship – mind you he wanted one very brief and completely romantic relationship- to come from his date. A relationship – 100% different from what he wanted – was exactly what had come from it. Life never works out how you plan. The metal in his chest was a complete reminder of that. This was an another example.

"Jarvis," he called after he saw the elevator door close, "start searching for Anya's father."

"Sir, didn't she say she wasn't sure she wanted to know?"

"She might of but I want to know. Also don't talk back Jarvis."

"yes sir."

He had a sister…. a younger sister. When he was younger he hoped for a sibling. Then as he got older he still wondered if he might have one; his father wasn't the most faithful man and Tony, despite his mother's efforts, knew that. So he wouldn't have been surprised if another mini-Howard showed up, but that fact that there was a mini-Maria. That was something. Bewilderment filled Tony. He wasn't sure how to take the news. He really had a sister. He had a family. It would be odd having someone to think about besides himself. Odd to have someone permanently linked to him. He wasn't sure he liked the responsibility, but he did like the connection.

The next morning, after exercising in the gym, Tony went to his kitchen/dining room floor. Grabbing a cup of black coffee that was waiting for him, thanks to Jarvis, he was about to go back to his floor for a shower when he was stopped by a rather serious looking Pepper and Natalia getting of the elevator. Taking a long gulp of the wonderful black liquid he wished this conversation would be postponed to well never. However, he knew it was inevitable so he simply topped off his cup and sat down at the island in the kitchen.

"Tony"

"Pepper"

He was started to offer her coffee when she briskly asked, "Is she still here?"

Acting coy he asked, "Whom are you referring to. Obviously Natalia is still here. She is right behind you."

"Tony"

" You know you could simply ask Jarvis." And not bother me in the morning, was what he thought to himself. It was actually odd him even being up before noon.

"Fine. Jarvis is Ms. Marvel still in the building?"

"No ma'am, she left last night around 11pm."

"Thank you Jarvis" and with that she let out a sigh. "Tony-" by the way she said his name he knew he was in for another lecture, "-I need you to understand the damage you caused." Yep it was definitely a lecture. "You put that girl and me in a rather delicate situation. If we make a donation to that organization it will seem like we simply bought you a date. If we do not, however, it will reflect poorly on us and that girl."

"Pepper," he said cutting her off before she could continue, "you were going to fund the organization before I did what I did, right?"

"Yes, but- "

"No buts. If you were going to fund them then fund them. The organization has a solid history, good reputation and great future designs. They are a worthy organization. So fund them."

"Tony-"

"- no I get it Pepper, I do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just leave business associates out of your romantic life in the future."

"I shall try." Rolling her eyes at him they started walking back to the elevator.

"Oh and Natalia"

"yes sir"

"Inform security that if Ms. Marvel ever stops by she is allowed entrance to the building at any time. Jarvis already knows to inform me if she is here. If I am not you are to let her wait up here for my return."

Natalia nodded while Pepper stared in both confusion and astonishment.

"Tony – what is your relationship with her?"

"Pepper I just met her. Do I have to have a status right now?" With that he walked to the stairwell and walked up five flights to his rooms. It would, he figured, be a whole lot easier to tell Pepper she was his sister, but he had promised not to tell yet. Besides it was fun messing with Pepper.

***** Outside the Tower****

Stepping outside the tower, under the ruse of a personal errand, Natasha pulled out an ear piece from her pocket and put it on.

"Command, this is Black Widow, come in."

"Agent Romanoff report."

"Sir, Tony Stark seems to know part if not all of the background of Anya Marvel."

" Evidence?"

"He gave her 24/7 access to the Tower."

"Find out how much he knows and report back. We have a tail on Marvel. A meeting will be required soon."

"Let me know when."

"No it will not be you. You are to keep your cover until told otherwise."

"Fine. Who is her tail?"

"Who do you think? Focus on the task at hand Romanoff."

"Yes sir, over and out."

Natasha put away the ear piece. She had enough time to return to her apartment and grab a bug (listening/recording device) before going back to the office. Hopefully the sooner she got the information the faster she would be able to leave. Sure under cover ops were her specialty, but she preferred those with more action than this. No bombs going off. No gun fire. Also no partner. It was boring and aggravating.

**A/N: So I know this is a shorter chapter. The next chapter is called Roundhouse Kick and may be one of my favorites so far, but that may be because I like writing Steve. Also Clint shows up. By the way chapter 12, which I am currently writing, is when Avengers come in and we go full circle. I half way say that to bribe you because recall more reviews = faster posting = Loki and Avengers come in sooner. **


	8. Chapter 8: Roundhouse Kick

**A/N: Thank you Yasmin for reviewing! And yes, Pepper may be feeling a bit jealous. Sorry Pepperoni fans, but there is not much in this story for you. Maybe later on. Trigger warning in the chapter Stalking is discussed and assault is alluded to. I own nothing but my plot and OCs.**

**Chapter 8: Roundhouse kick.**

Anya slumped onto her couch in relief. The horrible week was done. She couldn't recall having gone through a more emotionally stringent time in her life. It all kept flashing in her mind, her memory forcing her to re-live it; as if remembering it would help her process. Maybe it would one day, but right now she just wanted to collapse. If a date with a legendary billionaire wasn't bad enough, finding out she was adopted and related to said man, then having everyone think he – the man who is her brother- slept with her. It was almost too much. The stares at work and whispers on Wednesday had been horrible. Only her teammates - those in the Emergency Relief Unit department- asked her directly what had happened. Everyone else just gossiped and assumed. The only blessing was that the media somehow failed to catch wind of this.

Besides work, her parents –adoptive parents- kept calling her and leaving messages. She finally answered the phone last night just to get them to stop calling. She reassured them that she still loved them, and yes they were her family, but she needed time and space. Did they not get that they lied to her for 25 years of her life? It was going to take some time, and possibly counseling to get over that. She also had to deal with Tony texting her. At least he had the sense not to call. All the texts though were over stupid little things like how Pepper turned off his music once or how he was almost finished on a project. It was slightly annoying, but in an odd way, kind of cute. She realized he was just trying to share his life with his new sister. He obviously had never been close to anyone, other than Pepper, before; that was a relationship, Pepper & Tony, that Anya was determined, to figure out.

So on top of the stress from family life and work she now felt like someone was watching her. Man she was getting paranoid. Her phone vibrated again. Looking down she saw the all too familiar name.

"Speak of the devil," she murmured to the text she read it twice just to make sure she wasn't losing it_: Do you want to come over Saturday and meet the family? _

What drugs was this man on? He had no family. Maybe he meant Pepper. But then again from the little she knew about Tony she wouldn't put it past him to mean some sort of machine. Trying not to think about it, she texted back: _Sure. What time?_

The reply was almost instant: _1pm? We can grab lunch._

Lunch with Tony Stark, hopefully not in public: _ Okay. See you then. _

Dropping her phone on the coffee table she fell onto her side and curled up on the couch. She had a decision to make. Stay there and fall asleep. Go to her room and fall asleep. Turn on the TV and fall asleep in a bit. Or go to the gym, which she should do. The stress and work and the paranoia from the past few days caused her to go straight to bed after getting home. She knew she should get up, but she was so comfy. No, she would get up. She tried to remind herself of the wonderful endorphins she would get from working out. Endorphins make you happy and happy people don't go around killing other people. With a large groan she forced herself up. At least there was a small chance the beautiful man – Steve- would be at the gym. He was last week.

Walking to the gym, Anya started to get that creepy feeling down her spine again; the feeling that someone was following her. She first felt this way Wednesday afternoon. She left her work building to get lunch at small Mexican dinner when she felt like someone was watching her. She decided it was probably the media, since she had the date with Tony, but nothing came out in the news. The next morning walking to the subway she felt it again. Then last night she felt like someone was watching her in her apartment. Feeling nervous she decided to jog to the gym. There were a few people inside, making her feel safer.

After lifting weights and using the cross trainer machine for aerobics, she went back to the punching bag. She had already worked out enough today and would feel it tomorrow, but she still wanted at least a few rounds with the hanging sack of sand. She was few rounds in when she felt someone staring at her from behind. Acting on instinct, she quickly turned and used the momentum for a left side round house kick. She heard a sharp intake of breath signifying pain, but did not focus on who it was for her training had kicked in and she followed up with a right punch to the jaw.

*********Steve Focused (SF- A/N: I realized just a bit ago that the breaks I put into my chapters using stars were not showing up unless text was in the line. So if the character focus seemed to shift sharply my apologizes. The stupid stars didn't show up. Also I am not using POV because this is whole story is written in third person. So I am going to use the term 'focus' – now to continue) ******

Steve Rogers almost didn't go to the gym that night. He had wandered around town most of the day, avoiding Brooklyn, and felt exhausted. Still the memories of his former life continued to haunt him and propelled him towards the gym; however, if Steve was being honest it wasn't just his distant past calling him to the gym but recent history. He wanted to see the girl with the bleeding knuckles again. When he arrived she was at her usual place by the punching bags. She had obviously been at it for a while because she looked ready to pass out. Deciding to interfere, just to get her to stop, he walked towards her, but stopped a few feet short.

To say he was surprised, when she landed a left round house kick on his right shin, just below the knee, would be an understatement. A young girl got the drop on Captain America. He hoped no one would ever find out. Thankfully, for both of them, he did see her right punch coming to his jaw. Using 200% defense – bending back and using his left hand to deflect the punch- he was able to avoid getting hit. As soon as his hand hit her arm she seemed to realize what had happened.

"Oh my god! Steve! I am so sorry! Are you okay?!"

He had to chuckle at her words. "Yeah I am fine. It was my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you."

"No! It's me I've just been jumpy. Are you sure you are okay? That kick should have dropped you."

"No, I promise I am fine." Of course the serum in his blood made her kick only a nuisance, but that wasn't a conversation they would be having anytime soon if ever.

Obviously feeling relieved, she joked "I must be losing my touch. Time to up the leg presses." Actually she wasn't. If he had been a normal man, he would be on his side right now. She was good, which he remembered noting when he first saw her fight. He liked hearing her laugh though.

As she grabbed her water bottle for a drink he couldn't help but bring up what she just mentioned, "So if you don't mind me asking, why are you feeling jumpy?" Apparently that was the wrong question to ask. Her face dropped and she walked over the bench. Damn, he obviously should have observed Bucky with ladies more. He always seemed to say the wrong thing.

Sitting on the same bench, he started to apologize, "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that-"

"-No it's okay." She interrupted him. He waited for her to talk. She seemed to be studying her water bottle intently.

"I… for the past couple of days I have been feeling like someone has been following me." At her words, he tensed up. She didn't seem like the type of girl to exaggerate details. "At first I thought maybe it was the media because of the date I told you about, but nothing has come out in the papers or online…." She seemed hesitant to say more. After giving her an encouraging nod she continued, "… I… have also been feeling like someone is watching me not just at work… but at my apartment. And …well.. let's just say the last time this happened my fears were not unfounded."

That explanation brought up more questions, but he had the sense, or tact some might call it, not to approach the matter at the moment. "Is there any possibility it is the same people or person from before?" When he asked that question, what he could only interpret as relief filled her eyes.

"You believe me?"

"Yes. You don't seem like the type of person to exaggerate these things. Besides, if this happened in the past and you were right, then there is all the more reason for you to take this seriously. "

"…Thank you," she said sincerely, "… the last time even my family told me I was nuts. So I was nervous about telling anyone this time."

"Well they must have been very sorry to hear after something happened."

"…" Her silence bothered him.

"Do they know something happened?" She simply shook her head. Surprise filled him. "Does anyone know that something happened?" She shook her head again. "Not even the police?" He suddenly found himself aggravated at her. Something bad happened that involved her being watched/ followed in some way, yet she told no one.

" I…I never told anyone."

He sighed and tried to hide his frustration. "So then it could be the same people/person."

"… No.. well maybe but it is highly unlikely."

"How do you know?"

"… because… well….its hard to explain, but let's just say I have a guarantee that he will never bother me again."

That answer didn't satisfy him, but it did seem like she did not want to nor was willing to go into more detail.

"I'm sorry," she started, "I shouldn't have said anything. It's not your problem. I mean this is just the third time we have talked. We don't even really know each other. Honestly I am surprised you are even talking to me. The first time we met I was bleeding, the second I was crying, and now I just kicked and punched you."

He chuckled at her summary. It was true. Most men would have just left her alone after the first encounter and definitely by the second. Of course, Steve Rogers wasn't most men. Besides, something about her intrigued him. There was a depth to her that he didn't see in most people, particularly women, in this day and age. It was, oddly, refreshing being around her.

"Well, you keep me on my toes and I appreciate that."

She smirked at him and muttered something that sound like "strange man."

Going on instinct he asked, "May… may I give you my number?" A look of pure surprise was on her face. "That way you can call me if something happens. Not that I don't think you can handle yourself because as you just proved earlier you can, but I -." He realized he was babbling and was thankful, although self-conscious, when her laugh and smile interrupted him.

"Yes, that would be fine. It is a really nice offer that I will accept." Smiling back he pulled out his cell phone from his sweatpants pocket.

"Why don't you text me so that way I will have your number." He began to feel dismay at her suggestion. Sure it would be logical, but how did one go about texting? When he paused for a while she asked, "Do you have texting?"

Oh this was embarrassing, "Yes, but I don't know how to use it yet." Actually he was guessing he had it. SHIELD gave him the phone, along with everything else he would need to blend in, and they said it was the newest model.

"May I see it then? I can show you how to use it, if you like."

"Please." Anya then took the phone from him and entered her number into the contacts. She then demonstrated how to send a text. A moment later a "Hey Listen" in a high pitched voice filled the air. He looked around for the voice.

"Oh, that is just my ringtone. It's from Zelda, an old video game I grew up with."

"Okay. Thank you for giving me a hand. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed. I didn't have texting till later in life anyways, and I still don't have a smart phone like yours." He nodded pretending to know what a smart phone was. He would google it later. SHIELD had given him a few technology lessons to help him adapt as well and it was through that he learned about the both amazing and terrifying search engine.

They ended up talking for a bit longer before saying goodbye. He would have offered to walk her to her apartment; he wanted to, but something told him she would take it the wrong way. They were still strangers. They had, however, before parting, promised to meet up some time for jogging.

After she left, he went to work on the punching bag. It wasn't until after he finished that he realized what just occurred. He gave a girl his number and was going to spend time with her. What was he going to do? He didn't know how to act around women period, much less in this century. Not to mention it almost felt wrong. Like he was betraying Peggy. No, that isn't right. He just wants to be friends. She's the first person in the century he has had a decent conversation with who wasn't paid to talk to him, aka SHIELD instructors. Pulling out his phone to check the time he saw it was glowing. Sliding his finger across the screen, he hit the glowing little envelope button. It was a message from her: _Steve thanks again for listening and believing me. I look forward to meeting up with you again. _

Maybe it would work out alright after all.

_***_**ATST (At the same time)******

Clint Barton, code name Hawkeye, was living up to his name as he was perched on the ledge of a building facing the gym Anya Marvel used and had entered a few hours earlier. She had just exited the building, and he was about to follow, when a voice came in through his ear piece.

"Agent Barton report"

"Command this is Agent Barton. Only thing worth reporting is that she uses the same gym as the Captain and she knows she is being followed."

"Barton, has she been in communication with the Captain?"

"Unknown, sir. I did not approach because of Captain. If you recall previous monitoring missions failed because he knew we followed him. So I didn't approach."

"Fine. Why do you say she knows she is being followed?"

"General behavior - jumpiness and monitoring surroundings."

"Very well, we will proceed with the plan in 20 hours."

"Copy that command. Over and out."

Clint set a timer on his watch for 20 hours before heading back to the girl's apartment. He was looking forward to this being over. Normally he wasn't assigned basic monitoring jobs anymore. He guessed she had to be high profile in order for him to be put on her tail. Still, no one bothered to explain why she was special, even when he asked. Maybe he would get some answers in 20 hours, but probably not. He wondered what Natasha was up to. It felt odd to not have her at his side. She had been on Stark's case for a few months now. Hopefully that would end and they could both get back to work.

**A/N: It is important Clint doesn't know you guys get your first fight scene next chapter! Go action! I would appreciate feedback.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Crafty

**A/N: I don't own anything so don't try and sue. Also I forgot, when I posted last chapter, that I had broken up this and the next chapter. So no action yet - don't hate me. I promise it is in chapter 10. That's also when you meet SHIELD. Today it's a bit of a filler chapter. Thank you for all how have reviewed, followed and Favorited this. **

**Chapter 9: Crafty **

Anya had been right. She did overdo her workout and feel its effects in the morning. She had set her alarm for 11am, just in case she didn't wake up before then. And for the first time that week she slept deeply, so the alarm had been needed. She forced herself to stretch, every muscle in her body screaming, before she did anything else. Turning on the coffee pot, she took a quick shower.

After her shower she realized no one else was home. Anya briefly wondered if her roommates had even came home last night. She rarely saw her roommates most days. The fact of the matter was they were not friends. They were roommates. They were strangers who were only together because of circumstances. It seemed harsh, but then again it was New York.

Ready and filled with coffee Anya looked at the clock; it was only 11:30am. Deciding the best thing would be to just walk slowly to the Tower, she headed out. Her apartment was far enough that if she stopped at a shop or two she would make it not much earlier than to 1pm.

An hour and a half later her hair looked like a birds nest, Anya decided as she looked into a store window. It had been windy out, as per normal in NYC. Thankfully, being spring, it wasn't humid out yet. So at least she wasn't a sweaty mess when she arrived. If he really was introducing her to "family" she wanted to look decent. Of course it wasn't like she dressed up for this. It was Saturday and that meant jeans, nice shirt and Tomms. No dress pants, no flats. Time for comfy. Well semi-comfy. She wasn't about to wear sweatpants visiting Tony Stark even if he was her brother. She did end up arriving early, but security let her through anyway. No one else was there. Hello ghost town.

Getting in the elevator she realized she had no idea where to go. What was that AI's name? Maybe he would know.

"Jarvis" she said quietly.

"Yes Miss." Relief filled her at his voice.

"Where is Tony?"

"He is in the basement. Would you like to join him?"

"Yes… if it is okay for me to go down there."

"Mr. Stark has given you full clearance to the Tower. You are authorized to go anywhere in the building." That stunned her. Sure she was related, but the guy just met her. How did he know he could trust her?

"Okay then." Seeing a B after the *L button she assumed that was it and pressed it. She expected, being the next stop, the ride would only take a second, but it seem to last longer than that. She wondered how far she was underground.

Once out of the elevator she found herself in a tiny hallway and across from a glass door. The door had a screen attached with a giant hand print outline on it. Figuring why not try she placed her hand on the pad and was only mildly surprised when the red light switched to green. From the hallway she heard heavy rock music playing. As soon as she opened the door, however it shut off. Ah, Tony wouldn't like that, but it was a good way to announce one's presence.

She instantly heard the sound of a thump followed by a cursing Tony. Running towards the sound, she found an angry Tony, holding his head, sitting in the middle of the ground on some sort of square black mat. What looked like a skate board without wheels was sitting next to him.

"Are you okay?" He seemed surprised to see her. When he didn't answer she repeated the question.

Waving his hand he said, "Yeah I just fell."

"You fell? What were you doing?" At that question his eyes seemed to light up as he began to explain his invention.

"Wait a moment," she interrupted Tony, "You are going off on a tangent. Let me get this straight. You wanted to make a hover board, like in Back to The Future, but in order to do that you needed to make a new battery that had the same power as the arc reactor?"

"Well, basically yes."

"And you did it?"

"Of course, why the doubt?"

Choosing to ignore that comment she asked, "What is the battery made of?"

Getting up Tony, walked over to a table, "Jarvis pull up the battery."A holograph of the new battery, enlarged several times, appeared on the table. Tony used the model and explained the battery.

"Wow… I mean Tony this is awesome. This will completely change everything. All the waste from batteries, chemicals from making them, not to mention expense from replenishing them so often – all that is gone."

Right after she said that a male voice came from behind her. "Don't go praising him. He will only get a larger ego." Spinning around Anya found a tall, relatively buff, man, who had chocolate color skin, in military uniform. She would have been more alarmed if Tony didn't bat an eye at his arrival.

"Hey Rhody."

"Tony. And this is?"

"Ah Rhody meet Anya. Anya meet Rhody."

Holding out her hand she offered her greeting, "It's nice to meet you Rhody."

"Who are you?" He asked her directly while shaking her hand.

Giving a light laugh she said, "That's direct. I like it, although, I will ask you the same question."

This is when Tony interjected again. "Anya meet Colonel James Rhodes of U.S. Air force, a liaison between me and them and a constant pain in my neck."

"You mean the guy who saves your ass and gets no recognition for it."

Amused, Anya listened to the men take jabs at each other. After a few minutes she couldn't help but laugh. At which sound they both stopped and looked at her."Sorry, you guys are like toddlers in a sand box. Anyway it's nice to meet a friend of Tony."

Rhody got serious quickly, "Tony who is she?"

"Ummm,"he looked at her and back to Rhody, "she's someone special."

Anya rolled her eyes at that. It was accurate, but she doubted the man would be satisfied with that. Rhody looked back and forth between the two of them. Not giving him time to start up again Tony asked, " Why are you here Rhody? Other than to interrogate my girl."

"Your girl?"

"Answer the question."

"I asked him to come." said a familiar voice, and in walked in Ms. Potts and Ms. Rushmore.

"What is this, a dinner party?"

"Actually it is a lunch meeting, which you invited us to."

Anya was not sure about this. Making eye contact with Tony she raised an eye brow.

"I asked you over so you could get to know everyone. Happy is also joining us for lunch. As is Rhody I guess."

"He is," Pepper interjected, "I changed the number of people for the lunch reservations."

"Tony," Rhody, started up again, "You have never introduced us all to a girl before. What is going on? Pepper just told me you only meet her last Friday and had one date with her. Then all a sudden she has access to this building; a building which has very important and secret work in it?"

Did he forget she was standing there, Anya wondered. It was kind of pissing her off. She didn't like being overlooked, although she put up with it for work. She couldn't stand, however, someone judging or assuming things about her without trying to get all the information. The man had been cold from the start, causing her to dislike him. However, he was obviously friends with her Tony, so she would have to give him another chance.

"I see. Tony can I talk to you in private?" Anya asked him before walking away from the group. She heard him sigh and follow. She also heard Ms. Potts and Rhody start to whisper. She swore she heard Rhody say something about Tony whipped. That was an amusing thought. When they were a few yards away she stopped and just faced a very nervous looking Tony.

"Tony"

"Yes Kitten."

"Don't call me kitten"

"No? I'll find some other name."

"Must you?

"Yes."

"Anyway. Tony I get that you want me to meet your friends. Truly I do, and I am happy to get to know them. But how were you planning on explaining our relationship while keeping your promise?"

"I… well.." that answered her question. He was so caught up in the whole "I have a sister" thing and didn't think it through. Of course it was kind of flattering that he liked her well enough to want her to meet his friends. Still…She looked back at the group. Ms. Rushmore was waiting calmly, while Rhody and Ms. Potts were talking. She guessed Happy was waiting downstairs with the car.

"Tony, do you trust them-"

"-with my life."

"Don't interrupt me. I was going to say do you trust them to keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"You didn't hesitate."

"That is a statement."

"I meant it as a question."

"Then ask it."

She simply shook her head and smiled at her brother. "Let's go back and join the others."

As they walked back up she noticed another person had joined the group. She vaguely recalled him as the driver from the other night. So that must be Happy. It made sense, considering his position and the amount of time he must have spent with Tony that they were friends.

"So let's go to lunch," announced Tony as they joined the group. At his words both Ms. Potts and Rhody frowned. Natalia looked tired. Happy looked confused.

"Ms. Marvel I don't mean to be rude-" Ms. Potts began; Anya wanted to say then don't be, "-but I need to know who you are. Rhody brought up a very good point earlier. I don't understand why you, Tony, would give a woman you had only one date with clearance to everything."

"She's-"

"I'm his sister."

Shock filled everyone's, except Ms. Rushmore's, faces. That was interesting.

"Excuse me?" Ms. Potts said.

"Everyone, this is my sister, well half-sister, Anya." Tony smoothly answered. He seemed happy to share the truth.

"Tony you don't have a sister. I have been with you for years and one was never mentioned." Ms. Potts insisted.

"I didn't know until Friday – nor did she I will point out. Jarvis found it out when I asked for a background check. Right Jarvis?"

"That is correct sir. Anya Marvel was adopted at birth by Jim and Lydia Marvel in Iowa. Her father is unknown, but her mother is Maria Stark. I told you this after Ms. Marvel left early from your date."

Ms. Potts forehead crinkled. "Wait, left early? Jarvis you said she left at 11pm."

"That is correct Pepper. Ms. Marvel arrived at 5:30pm and left at 6:15pm. Mr. Stark found out about her heritage around 7:15pm. At which point, he left as Iron Man. He then came back with Ms. Marvel shortly after. She left later at 11pm. "

"Tony you went out as Iron Man to pick up your sister?" Rhody asked with disbelief.

"Less like pick up and more like threaten," Anya interjected.

"What?!" Pepper, Happy and Rhody yelled at once.

"I was on my way home from the gym when he started yelling at me 'why didn't you tell me'. He even broke the door frame to my apartment building. You have to fix that by the way Tony. I tried to get away and he forcibly took me here. Then when I tried to leave he locked down the elevators."

"Tony!" Ms. Potts yelled at him after hearing Anya's story.

Tony just shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to know why she didn't tell me. That is when I found out she didn't know. "

They still seemed to be getting over the shock.

"I know this is startling news to you all. It certainly was for me. I… I need to request, however, that you all promise not to tell anyone…. I'm not ready to tell others about it yet. I only was willing to tell you all because Tony said he trusted you."

"Of course!" Exclaimed Ms. Potts.

"Thank you Ms. Potts."

"Call me Pepper."

"I promise as well."

"Thank you Rhody."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you Ms. Rushmore."

"Natalia," she insisted.

"Natalia," Anya agreed.

"Same"

"Thank you Happy."

"What about me?" asked Tony.

"What about you?" At that everyone chuckled as Tony feigned being hurt.

"Okay, now can we go to lunch?" Laughing again they all entered the elevator and headed up for lunch.

******TF (Tony Focused)*****

Tony had to say that all went over well. Everyone who needed to know knew who Anya was. That girl amused him. He would bet his hover board that she only told them about him "kidnapping" her just to gain their favor and trust. She was crafty, but in a good way. She had a good heart – he knew that from when he first watched her interact with his employee in the elevator. He would have to watch it though. With her and Pepper teaming up against him, like they did at lunch, he was going to be in trouble. Maybe he could bribe her…. probably not but a gift of a hover board wouldn't hurt.

**A/N: I wish I had a hover board. There was a spoof commercial for one (they made a website and everything). My heart was broken by it not being real. Being a nerd, my beta (co-worker who will be written into this story later) and I discussed the scientific problems with it. As we did with teleportation. Still, despite the logic, my heart is sad because I thought it would be like the Jetsons when I got older and it's not. Anyway. Please review - it's the only way I will improve as a writer. **


	10. Chapter 10: This was not her day

**A/N: I don't own anything but my OCs and story. Here is some action for you guys. Also this is a super long chapter; I decided to be nice and not break it up. So enjoy. Oh also, Coulson is in his early 30s. Actually, just assume I have made everyone around 5-10 years younger than the movies. Why? Because that's my age group and I can. :P Ah the joys of being a Fan fiction writer.**

** Chapter 10: This was not her day. **

Anya was exhausted. It had been fun; meeting Tony's family, well after they stopped questioning her. She got why they did it. It actually made her trust them more in the long run, but that didn't change the fact is that it was annoying.

She liked Pepper a lot. The woman definitely knew how to handle Tony. He obviously liked her, so why the pause on that whole relationship was a mystery to her. Wait a moment – she just found out the guy was her brother a little over a week ago and she was interfering in his love life. She needed help. She guessed sister instincts just kick in.

Natalia was cool, but there was something about that woman she didn't trust. She liked her well enough, but still. Happy was darling and Tony abused him too much. Rhody was nice, but seemed to be staring at her most of the lunch. She also couldn't fully trust him because of his loyalty to the government. She had no doubt he would choose his country over Tony.

The lunch had been humorous and long. Afterwards she made Tony call to have her apartment building doorframe repaired. Tony wanted to go and fix it himself, but there was no way she was going to have that. What better way for the media to find out about her. When they got back from lunch Tony demonstrated his hover board. He wouldn't let her try it though, which made her mad. He also tried to get her to fight Natalia, apparently the woman kicked Happy's ass when she first came. That also aggravated her. Was that what brothers did, Anya wondered. Aggravate sisters all the time? At least her life was more interesting now.

It was starting to get dark when she arrived home. She had just taken her shoes off and was about to change into her pajamas, a default setting for her, when she heard a knock at the door. Odd, no one else was home and she wasn't expecting anyone. She looked through the peep hole and saw a blond man in a suit.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Agent Coulson with SHIELD."

"What?"

"I am from a government agency. Please open the door."

"I have never heard of SHIELD."

"That is not a surprise."

"Well then this should come as no surprise. I am not opening the door. So go away before I call the police."

"Agent Barton open the door," the man outside said. Moving away from the door, expecting it to be kicked in, she ran for her cell phone which was in her room. The problem was, however, a man was in between her and her bedroom door. The man was in an all black outfit and looked like a mercenary – short brown hair, chiseled muscles, serious face - and oddly enough he had a bow in his hand and arrows on his back.

Eyes wide she looked around for a weapon. Dashing into the kitchen, which was on her right, she grabbed the iron skillet sitting on the stove top. For once she was happy her roommate forgot to put the stupid thing away. No one was behind her. The man hadn't followed her into the kitchen. That was when she heard the click of the front door being unlocked. Shit, was all she could think. The fire escape suddenly called to her, glowing like the Holy Grail Beacon in her mind. She unlocked and forced open the window. She slide out onto the escape and started to make her way down.

She cursed herself for not keeping her shoes on. The stupid thing was rusty and littered with people's crap. She was happy she had just gotten a tetanus shot last doctor visit. She heard a yell and cursing above her, followed by the thumping of feet on the metal escape. Clutching the skillet harder in her hand, she pushed herself to move faster. She was at the bottom, but there was a one floor gap between the last rung and the ground. Also at the bottom was a man in suit who was dressed like the man from her door. Going with instinct, she jumped from the escape and landed on the man.

The fall knocked him down, but she was fine. "Thanks," she said as she used her pan and hit the man in the head. Getting up she ran as fast as she could down the street. Her goal was the gym. They had a phone there. Also she didn't doubt that if there was anyone there they would help her. Once she had been hurt and everyone tried to help her; she decide it was because she was a girl and most everyone there was a guy. Ah, chivalry. Who said it was dead? Maybe Steve would be there too.

She didn't even make it to the end of the street. An arrow was shot in front of her, forcing her to stop. At that same moment a black van pulled up right beside her. The man from before, Barton she assumed, was on her left. Turning around, the man who said his name was Coulson was walking towards her. Why did her life just turn into an action movie? Also why was there no one on the streets when she needed them? Seriously! This was not her day.

"Ms. Marvel, please put down the frying pan," Coulson asked. Her hand gripped it tighter.

"Tell you what. Why don't you have someone order you to open your door, have a man with a weapon show up inside of your home, be chased down a fire escape and surrounded in the street. Oh and let's not forget have an arrow shot at you. Then when all that has happened to you, you can advise me about what to do."

"Huh, I like her," Barton said after Anya's rant. She glared at him.

"We only want to talk," Coulson assured her.

"Then talk."

"Not here."

"Then change your statement. You don't only want to talk. You want to take me to an undisclosed location to talk. Something I am not too keen on."

"We are not going to hurt you."

"Bullshit."

Coulson sighed before saying, "Barton, take the frying pan from her, tie her up and get her in the van." After he said that, he simply walked towards the van and got into the passenger side. At the same time Barton came towards her.

His bow was around gone, she assumed in his quiver around his back, and he held his hands up. It made him look like he was trying to approach a wild animal, which only pissed her off more. He moved slowly towards her. When he was a few feet away, she took one step forward and swung the pan, like a baseball bat towards his head.

In a fluid motion he ducked under it, grabbed her right arm and squeezed, forcing her hand to drop the pan. While she could have held on to it with her left hand, she let it drop. She twisted and used a left hook to punch his face, which he obviously hadn't expect because he failed to deflect it. The punch was only enough to get him to drop her arm.

As her arm was already there, she grabbed his right shoulder, with both hands, and kneed him hard in the stomach. She obviously didn't hit him hard enough, as he, bending over, shoved her to the ground. That not only hurt, but it knocked the wind out of her. By her pausing for a second, he had enough time to capture her arms and pin them to the ground.

Moving quickly, she slipped her right knee between her body and his chest. Forcing her hips off the ground she moved her other foot up and kicked him hard in the face. She did this repeatedly until he let go of her hands. When there was enough space, she straightened her right leg and kicked him in the chest. He rolled to the side, and she took the opportunity to get up. Unfortunately for her he was not out for long.

The moment she got to her feet, she felt something swipe her legs out from under her. Using her training she tilted her head to the side and fell on her forearms – making her look like she was in the plank position. Then there was a knee in her back and two very strong arms yanking hers from underneath her and forcing them behind her. She knew at that moment she was done. Her sense of defeat was only strengthened as she felt cold cuffs trap her hands together.

The moment the cuffs were in place the weight of the knee on her back vanished. She was yanked to her feet by her arms, causing her to inhale sharply in the pain. He pushed her towards the car and shoved her in. On the positive side, when she was in the car, he helped her sit up right. She had fallen on her side and was having a hard time of it on her own. Stupid handcuffs.

As soon as they were in the van, it took off. Looking out the window she watched as they drove out of the city, heading north. After about 30 minutes, although since she had no watch she was guessing at the time, her wrists and shoulders were throbbing miserably. She looked over at Barton. He was either in deep thought or simply bored. She was kind of proud to see a bruise start to from on his left cheek. There was also blood on his chest. She looked down at her feet and saw red. Yeah, not wearing shoes was a problem. She looked back over at him. She stared at him until he made eye contact.

"What?" he said briskly .

"Any way you could take off these cuffs?"

He snorted at that. "Really?"

"Do you think I am going anywhere? You have already shown you can beat me in a fight. I'm too injured to run. Not to mention I am trapped in this car. So yes, I am asking you to take my cuffs off." Barton just rolled his eyes.

If at first you don't succeed, try a different strategy. "Agent Coulson, you said you only wanted to talk. You said you didn't want to hurt me. These cuffs are causing me undue pain. Please take them off."

Coulson turned in his seat to look at her. He looked vaguely familiar. She wondered why. He stared into her eyes for a moment. " Do you promise to cooperate?'

"Yes"

"Barton un-cuff her. Know that if you try anything I will Taser you and leave you to lie in your own drool."

"Duly noted." She turned her back towards Barton so that he could un-cuff her, which he did. She had to force herself not to sigh in relief. Looking at her wrists she wondered how she was going to explain the cuts away when people asked. Of course that was assuming she was ever released. She vowed to keep her cell phone on her at all times if she made it through this. If she had she could have called her brother to save her, but she didn't and couldn't. So now she was in a dark van with 'government' agents, bleeding into the carpet. This was so not her day.

******Clint Focused (CF)*****

A little later the group finally arrived at the underground base in upstate New York. Getting out of car, Clint stayed with Anya and Coulson as they walked her to an interrogation room. Clint observed Anya, as he had been doing for the past week. She seemed to be counting the number of turns they made. She would make a good agent, he had to admit. Although, he was still pissed she had managed to land a punch on him. He was about to go follow them into the room when Coulson stopped him.

"Agent Barton, your part in this is over. Everything regarding Anya Marvel is now level eight security clearance. You are to write a report and then prepare for another assignment in a few days."

"Come on Coulson. You had me trail a little girl for a few days. Then we bring her in and write her off as a level eight? Can't you tell me something about her? All I know is that she knows someone in the Stark Tower and works in the same gym as Captain."

"Barton – just do as you're told," and with that Coulson walked into the interrogation room and shut the door.

Muttering to himself Clint almost ran into Natasha.

"Hey! Is your luxurious stay in Stark Tower over?"

"If by luxurious you mean a pain in the ass and boring as hell, I wish."

"You've go to be kidding me. You've been there for how long? A few months?"

"Too long, but what do you care?"

"Tasha you hurt me, we're partners."

"Huh"

"Wait a moment, are you following Tony Stark."

"Is your memory lapsing for some reason? Yes I have been tailing Stark, you know this."

"Sorry, but the connection just came."

"That is really sad. Let's get you to the psych-ward."

"No I mean you are following Stark, so you would know what Anya Marvel was doing at the Tower today."

"Anya Marvel?"

"Yes, they had me tail her for a week and Coulson and I brought her in."

"Is she the reason for the bruise and bloody foot print to your chest?"

"Yeah… she wasn't wearing shoes when she tried to escape down a fire escape."

"Ha! I knew I liked her for a reason."

"So you know her."

"Yes."

"Then tell me her background."

"Why aren't you with Coulson right now?"

"Tasha just tell me."

"Answer me first." This initiated a staring contest, which of course Clint lost.

"Fine! Coulson said she is now a level 8 secret."

"Huh, I better talk to Fury then," and with that she walked away.

"Tasha!" he yelled after her, and she just causally waved her hand.

So much for partners sharing information, he muttered to himself and walked away.

********Anya Focus (Back to my girl) *******

Keep it together, was what Anya kept telling herself ever since they arrived in the underground building. As they took her down an elevator and through a series of turns, she tried to keep track of every direction in her head. She knew it was kind of pointless. She would not be able to escape, but it kept her sane. She almost started to panic when they led her into an interrogation room, which she only recognized because of cops shows like Castle and CSI. There was only a metal table, some chairs and a giant dark window, which she assumed had a room behind it with people watching.

The Coulson guy stopped Barton from entering and sat down across from her. She tried to focus on the coolness of the chair rather than the pain from her feet and body; although, the pain was preferable to the nervous feeling in her stomach. The guy just sat there staring at her. After a few moments she decided ignoring him was the best bet. So she folded her arms on the table and laid down her head. A few minutes later, although it seemed like forever, a man who was cross between The Matrix and a pirate entered in. Truth be told, however, he only looked pirate-esk because of the eye patch. If he didn't have that she would say he was a Matrix mercenary. He wore all black and leather and his dark face seemed to be chiseled with a permanent scowl.

"Anya Marvel. My name is Director Fury. I heard you had an eventful trip in."

"Well that tends to happen when people are taken against their will."

"Now taken is a strong word. It's more like borrowed. Just for a talk."

"I am not a _thing_ to be borrowed!"

"I never said you were." They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Why am I here?"

"You are here because of who you are."

"What?"

"You are the half-sister of Tony Stark: a man who is a consultant for this agency and is privy to some very important and dangerous knowledge."

"So what? That is my half-brother, whom I only knew about two Fridays ago. Something I am pretty sure you knew about because you had me followed."

"We did, just to make out what type of person you are."

"And what type of person am I?"

"According to Agent Barton: a loner who is determined, compassionate, hard-worker, and sarcastic."

"Well that's not a bad summary."

"No it is not. I still need to know your intentions."

"Intentions?"

"With your brother. You could easily steal his secrets and sell them to other companies. You could just as easily manipulate him. According to my agent, you have him wrapped around your pinky finger and it's only been a little over a week."

"Your agent? Last time you named your agent, but this time you didn't. Why is that Director? Is it because it is another agent? It must be. Is it Natalia Rushmore?"

Fury just glared at her. Strategy time, Anya decided. "How about this, I will answer your questions if you answer mine. Deal?" After a few moments he nodded in agreement.

"Fine. My only intention is to get to know my brother. I have no friends or family in the city besides him. He is also the only person in my family who has not lied to me for 25 years. So I simply want to spend time with my brother. I could care less for the money because, despite student loans and living expenses, I am happy where I am in life right now. I have a great job. I live in a good apartment with roommates I can stand. And now I have a brother."

"Okay. I, for now, believe you and yes."

"Wait, yes is the answer to all my questions or just one of them?"

Director Fury ignored her. "Another question, how much do you know about Captain America?"

"Who?"

"Captain America."

"You mean the guy from WWII who was a war hero and ionic figure?"

"Yes."

"Only that."

"Excellent."

"Why do you ask?"

"You don't have security clearance to know that."

"Security clearance? Really? Who the hell are you guys anyway?"

"We are SHIELD – Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. We are an anti-terrorism and intelligence organization under the World Council."

"Well I'm just learning all types of new things today."

"We will be in touch," Director Fury said as he started to get up and walk away.

"Wait a moment, you brought me all the way here just for that 2 minute conversation? Seriously?"

"Do you want to stay longer?"

"No I'm good, but next time just call."

"You really are his sister," Fury said getting up from the table.

As he was walking out of the room, she called to him, "Director Fury?"

"Yes?"

"Would you know anything about my father?"

At that question he just turned and walked out the door. Anya was sure that was a sign he did know and didn't want to tell her.

"Ms. Marvel-"

"- Anya's fine Agent Coulson."

"Okay. Anya we will take you back now."

*****Little while later****

The ride back home seemed shorter. Anya managed to keep it together until she got into her apartment. The moment she entered her door- which had been left unlocked by SHIELD and that was good thing since she didn't have her key on her- she could feel herself start to go into shock. The adrenaline had left her. Her body felt weak and cold. Pain was the main sensation. Using the walls for support she managed to get to her room. Her cell phone was on her bed. Falling onto the bed it took all her strength to pick it up and dial Tony's number.

****TF** **

Tony was working out the kinks of his hover board, planning on giving it to his new sister, when the phone rang.

"Sir, Ms. Marvel is on the line."

"Answer it Jarvis."

"Yes Sir."

"You just saw me a few hours ago and you call? I feel flattered."

"Tony, I need help." The weakness in her voice caught Tony's attention more than her words.

"What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at my apartment. I think my body is going into shock." Her voice kept fading. He barely caught the last part.

"Jarvis get the suit ready and her apartment number. Hey Anya, hold on. I'm coming." He told her as he jumped into his latest Iron Man suit.

"I…I'm going to go to sleep now Tony…"

"No! Anya stay awake!" He was in the air flying towards her apartment

"Sorry"

"Anya! Damn it! Jarvis what is her apartment number?"

"It is D3 sir. Her apartment has an exit to the fire escape. That would be your best entrance option. "

"I see it." Tony landed on top of the fire escape and threw open the window, which was luckily unlocked. Not that it would have mattered. He could have just blasted the thing.

"Her room is down the hallway, 3rd door on the left sir." Running Tony arrived to see his sister curled up on her bed, shaking and looking sickly pale.

"Jarvis, scan her."

"One moment, sir…. Sir, she is indeed in shock. She has lost a good deal of blood through her feet. There is severe bruising on her legs and arms. Additionally her wrists have cuts on them."

"What do I do Jarvis?"

"Lay her on her back, elevate her feet, and keep her warm." Tony quickly moved to do what the AI told him.

"She's so cold."

"She will need medical attention. Shall I call an ambulance?"

"No, I'll take her back to the Tower." Tony had a feeling there was something going on that they wouldn't want the police involved in, which would happen if he took her to the hospital. Besides if she wanted that she would have called 911.

"Jarvis, call my doctor and have him come in to the tower. Give him a breakdown of how she is."

"Yes, sir, also you may move her now. I suggest wrapping her up in a few blankets to keep her warm as you are going to be flying." Tony carefully picked her up with the blankets, while supporting her neck. He had a hesitation about going through the fire escape window, but there was a higher likelihood someone would see them if they went out the normal way. He arrived at the Tower within a minute. He left the suit on and took her straight to the small hospital wing they had set up on the 19th floor. The doctor and a nurse were already there.

"Tony, lay her down on the bed."

"Will she be okay?" he asked as he did as the doctor directed.

"She should be, but let us do our job."

Tony didn't want to move from her side.

"Tony, I need you to leave. Go take off the suit and call Pepper. We will take care of her."

"Okay Doc," and then with great effort he forced himself out of the room. When he was in the elevator, heading for his garage/lab, he told Jarvis to call Pepper and tell her what happened. Once his suit was put away he went back up to the hospital area and waited outside of the door on the floor. He really needed to order chairs for this area.

A little while later, a frantic looking Pepper came half running down the halls. "Tony – how is she?" she asked as she came towards him. Tony was still sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

"I don't know." He answered her quietly but with iron in each word.

"Tony" her voice was full of concern.

"Pepper….I….she…."

Pepper slowly sat down next to him and waited for him to speak. It took him a few moments to control his emotions enough to talk.

"Her feet were bleeding… she is covered in bruises…and her wrists. Pep they look like they had been bounded together…. Who would hurt her? What… what if it was because of me?"

"Shhh Tony," Pepper tried to sooth him, "we don't know what happened, but we will find out. And this is not your fault."

"But-"

"-Nothing. You were not the one who hurt her. You are the one she called. You are the one who gave her emergency medical care."

"What if I didn't get there fast enough?"

"Tony, you got there as soon as you could. Stop with the 'what ifs' and the doubts. Your sister is going to need you to be strong when she wakes up."

"…Thank you Pepper."

"You're welcome."

After a few moments Tony asked, "Where is Natalia by the way? I figured she would be with you."

"She had the day off. I called and left her a voice mail. Same with Rhody and Happy."

"Did I wake you?"

"Tony it's only 10pm. So no you didn't. I was preparing for a meeting tomorrow."

"Pepper Potts the diligent CEO of Stark Industries."

"Well someone has to work."

"Hey I work." At that comment Pepper just raised an eyebrow and decided to leave it alone."Well I do."

"Tony-" Whatever Pepper was going to say was cut off by the sound of the door opening. The doctor seemed a bit surprised to see both of them on the floor. Tony was instantly on his feet.

"How is she?'

"She is fine. I have an IV and oxygen hooked up to help with the shock. Her feet were cut up pretty bad. She needs to stay on antibiotics to fight infection. Don't be alarmed if she ends up having a fever. She should stay off her feet for at least a week and should get plenty of rest. I'll be back tomorrow to check on her. Call me if anything happens."

"Thank you doc." Tony heartily said before going into the medical room. Pepper stayed outside.

Her eyes were closed. It hurt him to see her there- with tubs in her nose and arms. He didn't realize till that moment how much she meant to him. Yeah he had only met her a little while ago, but they had spent a great deal of time talking to each other since. She was funny, loyal, smart and kind. She was the type of sister he always wanted. One who would fight with him, but always love him afterwards.

He sat down next to her. At least there was a chair in this room, he thought. He reached and gently held her hand. Seeing bandages on her wrist he stroked her hand with his thumb and whispered, "I am so sorry." He knew this was his fault. Staring at her, unbidden memories of captivity came to him. He pushed them down and focused on the person in front of him. "I'll protect you. I promise."

********AF*****  
**Anya awoke feeling warm and pain free but a bit fuzzy in the brain, indicating to her that she was probably drugged. She would have panicked if not for the presence of her brother sitting next to her. That is when it struck her. She thought of him as her brother. Not as Tony, not as her supposed brother, but as her _brother_.

"Tony?" she called her brother. He was currently staring at her hand with sorrow and guilt etched on his face. His head jerked up and smiled at seeing her eyes open.

"Hey little bird."

"Little bird?"

"Yeah – I think it suits you."

"I guess it could be worse."

"How are you feeling?"

"Drugged."

"You've got to love doctors for that."

"Where am I?"

"My place."

"You have a medical facility in your tower?

"It's the tower it has everything."

"Does it have a swimming pool?"

"…No, but it does have gym."

"Well there you can't say it has everything."

"Do you want me to build a swimming pool? I have extra room."

"Don't tempt me…so how bad am I?"

"You'll be okay. Doc says you should stay off your feet for a week, take medicine and rest."

"Okay. I'll need to call work." That thought sent Anya's mind running. "Tony – how did you bring me here?"

"I flew in through your fire escape that was unlocked. I know you're on the third floor but you should keep that locked."

"It was before I ran out of it this afternoon.- Crap, the front door of my apartment is unlocked. Also my phone is there."

"What? Anyway, don't worry, I'll have someone go, get your stuff and lock up."

"Thank you."

"No problem"

"No thank you for answering my call, for coming and to get me, for sitting there worried about me. You're a great big brother." Anya had to hold back tears saying those words, but she wanted him to know. It looked like he was trying to hide his emotions as well. Leaning over he kissed her forehead.

"Love you little bird."

"Love you too."

** A/N: Awwww bonding moment! So cute. Review please – tell me how you liked the fight scene. Loki comes in two chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11: Stir Crazy

**A/N: I own nothing Marvel, just my OCs and plot. Sooo one more chapter till Battle of NYC and one more twist for you all. Thank you Yasmin for the review. Anya will not be getting superpowers and no iron suit. Atleast not in this story. maybe in a sequel, but that is a while off. Also so sorry you guys for not posting sooner. I blame the holiday weekend. So here is a longer chapter for you all. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11: Stir crazy**

Anya woke up the next day to see Pepper sitting by her side and her purse on the table next to it. The tubes in her arm and nose were gone, which was a plus. Pepper was working on her phone and did not notice Anya waking up.

"Hi Pepper."

"Hey Anya," she said in a warm voice, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore but okay."

"Do you want me to get the nurse for you?"

"Nah, I'm good. Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am, but don't you have a company to run? You don't have to sit with me."

"It's all good. I am just giving Tony a break. Well actually I had to order him to go shower, eat and sleep for a bit. In exchange, I promised to sit with you. Besides you're family now so I'm happy to sit here."

"Thanks. I wish I could have seen you order Tony out though."

"Yeah I imagine it would have been amusing to watch."

"What time is it?"

"It's 11am, Monday if you wish to know."

"Shoot! I have to call work!"

"Oh don't worry about that. Tony hacked into your work email and emailed your bosses saying you are feeling horrible and might have the flu. How many sick days do you have?"

"A ton."

"Okay no problems then, just remember to email them every day saying you're still sick."

"It sounds like you've done this."

"When I worked as Tony's assistant I had to think of creative excuses when he didn't show up at meetings."

"You are a talented woman Pepper Potts. My brother is lucky to have you around."

"Thanks Anya you're pretty special yourself."

At that moment Pepper's phone vibrated and she apologized saying that she needed to answer the email. When she put the phone down again Anya asked, "Pepper…how is Tony?"

"…He is worried- worried about you being hurt now, but also in the future. He is convinced he is to blame for this. He will probably be a little overprotective for a while."

In a way, Anya could see his train of thought. She had been taken because she was his sister, but it was SHIELD that had came after her, although, in reality she only had herself to blame. If she had gone quietly none of this would have happened. Then again if SHIELD hadn't demanded that she open the door and hadn't taken her by force this wouldn't have happened. So in reality it was 50/50 between her and SHIELD being at fault - although personally she saw it as 5/95 with it being mostly them.

"Thanks for letting me know."

Before Pepper could, her phone started to ring. Apologizing, she stepped outside into the hall. As she walked out, Natalia walked in.

"Hi, may I come in?"

"Sure, I was hoping we could chat."

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Am I correct in assuming you record everything that occurs in the tower?"

"That is correct, Miss."

"I would like to have a private, off-the-record chat with Natalia. Can you stop or at least delete the video feed from when I first called you until I say so?"

"Yes, Miss, I can do that."

"Thank you Jarvis. Oh and if Tony asks, just tell him I am awake and talking with Natalia since Pepper is busy."

"Very well, Miss. Simply call my name and I will resume normal security recording."

"Will do…. So Natalia. What is your real name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

"Why did you stop Jarvis from recording this?"

"How about we play the game of if you answer a question I will answer a question."

"… okay… my name is Natasha Romanoff. Why are you not recording this?"

"Because I don't think Tony should know about you yet. What is your purpose here?"

"To shadow and assess Tony Stark. Why don't you want Tony to know?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. It's mostly a gut feeling that I can trust you. Also what would stop SHIELD from sending someone else in undercover? At least I know it is you."

"Was that last bit a question?"

"No. My question is why are you assessing Tony?"

"I didn't ask when I was assigned this case. I would assume it is to see who he is since he is now a publically known superhero. Do you plan on telling Tony what happened and about SHIELD?"

"Yes and no, I will tell him but leave out names. My injuries are mostly my fault for trying to run and fight the one guy… Barton."

"Okay… By the way, nice punch."

"You saw that?"

"Only the after effect. I know Barton. He was not happy about a little girl getting the drop on him."

"Ha! Well I can imagine that, although he did far more damage to me. The fight didn't even last a minute."

"That is longer than most that are untrained."

"Huh…. That gives me an idea. Natalia – I mean Natasha, would you be willing to make a deal with me?"

"What type of deal?"

"You train me so I can hold my own against people like Barton, and in return I help you maintain your cover."

Natalia/Natasha seemed to consider this for a moment before laughing. "Okay, I will train you, but mainly just to see Barton's face when you beat his ass next time."

At that Anya had to laugh as well.

"Ms. Marvel I hate to interrupt but Mr. Stark is on his way."

"It's fine Jarvis. Resume normal recording. Also Jarvis stop calling me Ms. Marvel the name is Anya."

"Very well Miss."

It was only a moment later that Tony walked in the room to see a happy Anya chatting with Natalia.

"Mr. Stark, seeing as you're here I shall leave and catch up with Ms. Potts." Tony nodded, dismissing Natalia, while Anya said goodbye.

****** TF*****

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Tony asked sitting down next to Anya.

"Well I can't decide if I should be grateful or aggravated that you hacked into my work email."

"Wait what? ….you were asleep… I knew you cared about work…I …I was only trying to help." Anya couldn't help but laugh at his answer.

"I'm teasing Tony. Thank you, although please do not repeat."

Tony smiled and agreed. After he asked the normal questions – if she was hungry or needed anything- his face grew serious. "Anya, will you please tell me what happened."

"…"

"Please, I need to know if I am going to protect you!"

"…well…to be honest most of it is my fault, but I have to ask you something first."

"What? How was it your fault? Never mind, what is the question?"

"Is it true that you help out a government agency called SHIELD?"

"Yes, but how- was it them?!"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of!"

"Well stop yelling and I'll tell you!" Tony glared at her for that but remained silent.

Anya then gave him a brief version of what occurred, but in keeping her promise to Natasha, she left out names.

Tony's face grew darker with each sentence. He was furious at SHIELD but also at her. Why did she think she could fight an agent?! He knew she took that street fighting class, but still! He tried to hold in his emotions. She was still injured and she had admitted earlier it was mostly her fault but… Oddly enough he was also a little proud of her for fighting back.

"Tony?" Anya gently called to him. He had been withdrawn in thought for several moments after she explained what had happened. He looked up to see tears in her eyes. " Tony I'm sorry for all of this."

"Shhh, It's not your fault. You shouldn't have tried to fight them off, but I honestly can't blame you for trying. You are, after all, my sister…. but, one question. You said they asked you questions. What did they want to know?"

"…."

"Anya"

"… they wanted to know what my intentions with you were."

"…intentions?"

"Yeah…because you work for them and have secrets…they were worried I'd try and sell them or manipulate you into using them for ill purposes."

"…so they kidnapped, questioned and, in the process, injured you because of me."

"Tony Stark you look at me right now. This is not your fault. _They_ decided to bring me into questioning because it was in _their_ interests. _I_ was the one who fought them and got injured. The only way you were involved in this was saving me as I went into shock. So stop whatever train of thought you are on right now. Got it?"

Tony almost wanted to laugh. She had her finger pointed at him and a face that screamed her seriousness. Tony wanted to believe her, but he still felt responsible.

"I won't argue with you. You're too scary when you get like this."

"Tony-"

"- anyway just get some rest okay? What do you want to eat for lunch?"

*****Earlier in the day at SHIELD Headquarters***  
**Phil Coulson was exhausted, not that he would show it. He enjoyed his work. Well enjoyed in the sense that he knew it was what he was meant to do. Barton was still giving him a hard time for not telling him about the girl – Anya Marvel- he had to shadow. Actually, Barton was initially angry about Romanoff getting a different assignment-being gone for so long- and then he was angry about being forced to shadow a kid. The guy only seemed satisfied if he was shooting arrows or doing something with a high risk factor. All of which ended up being more paperwork for him. Still, he liked his team. They were often immature, obnoxious and rowdy, but they put their full effort into their work and were loyal.

Phil was currently on his way to meet with Fury. He had been radioed to come to his office. Secretly Phil was hoping Fury decided to make him Captain Rogers' retainer. Sure the Captain wasn't a part of SHIELD, but they all had no doubt that if they needed him he would fight. When that time came, Phil wanted to work with him. Captain Rogers had been his hero since his father told him stories about the brave man who saved his life in WW11. When they found the Captain in the ice, Phil couldn't express in words his joy at seeing him.

Phil arrived at Fury's office a short while later. Knocking on the door he waited to hear a 'come in' before entering.

"Director you wanted to see me."

"Yes, come in and shut the door." Phil did as he was told. Once he was seated Fury began, "I have a new assignment for you. As you are aware we have had Dr. Erik Selvig working on the Tesseract since we came into contact with him from the New Mexico incident. I want you to go down there and manage the facility. Also, take Barton with you for an extra pair of eyes."

"Yes sir."

"…I have debated on whether to tell you something or not. It will compromise you, but to what extend I do not know."

"Sir…what do you mean compromise?"

"You have a half-sister, Phil."

"Excuse me sir, but can you repeat that?"

"Your father Robert was dedicated to SHIELD, as was your mother. They both worked closely with the founders to make this organization a success. It was only natural that he would then meet one of the founders' wives. They had an affair, which was short lived, but long enough to produce a child."

His father had an affair? That was outrageous for Phil to even think about. His father had raised him to be honorable; to always do the right thing. For him to have an affair with a married woman was… Needless to say, Phil was shell shocked at the moment. Then it hit him – an affair with a founder's wife. Howard Stark was a founder. Anya Marvel was half-sister to Tony Stark.

"…Anya Marvel is my sister."

"Yes, she is."

He had a sister. He had family. Wait a moment… oh no. Phil groaned and put a hand on his face. He had ordered his sister to be captured! She was injured because of him; Agent Romanoff had reported about that this morning. She would hate him. Not to mention he was now related to the world's biggest toddler. Still….he had a family. He hadn't had that since he was seven years old.

Fury let Phil sit there and collect his thoughts. He could see a range of emotion on the usually stoic man's face – shock, wonderment, dread, anxiety, hope, and so on. After a few moments Phil was able to control his emotions and return to the present.

"Director, I request a few days leave."

"Denied – I'm sorry Phil but I need you out in New Mexico with the cube."

"Then I will take the rest of today."

"Phil-"

"-Damn-it Fury she's my sister. I have to go and at least apologize for injuring her! I need to at least meet her properly."

"I was right, this did compromise you."

"Yes, it did… I'm going Director. "

"Fine – go, but make sure you and Barton head out first thing tomorrow."

"Yes sir… and thank you for telling me."

Fury just nodded and waved him out of his office.

****** At the Tower*****  
**Tony had, after much insisting on Anya's part, taken her up to the kitchen/living room area on the 24th floor. She was resting on the couch while he searched for something edible.

"Seriously I think we should just order out," Tony told her while searching cabinets and the fridge.

"Tony do you never cook?"

"I do, but it seems that the pan is always malfunctioning and the food ends up tasting ...well not as good as ordering it out."

Anya had to laugh at that, "So you can't cook."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Fine – too bad my feet are hurt otherwise I'd cook."

"Just sit there and stop making a fuss. How do turkey sandwiches and chips sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Good because while hot meals may not be my forte I can make an excellent sandwich. I also have blueberries if you want them."

"Sure."

"Mr. Stark, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is here to see Ms. Anya."

"Don't let him in."

"Sir, the elevator, I'm afraid my protocols have been overrriden."

"What's the point of having security then?" Tony yelled at the AI as the elevator door opened up. Agent Coulson walked out and after spotting Anya on the couch, started to walk towards her.

"Wait a moment-"Tony started, standing between them, "-what do you think you are doing here?"

"I am here to talk with Anya."

"SHIELD is the reason she is injured, what makes you think you have any right to be here right now?"

"Mr. Stark –" Coulson started, but was interrupted by Anya.

"-Tony it's okay. I'll talk with him."

"What?!"

"I already told you it is mostly my fault that I got hurt." Tony, obviously angry, backed away and let Coulson pass. Coulson went into the living room area and sat on the couch across from Anya while Tony stayed in the kitchen carefully watching him.

"I am sorry for your injuries. If we had known the extent to which you were hurt, we would have provided you with medical attention."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I told Barton to force you into the van."

"WHAT! He was the agent who grabbed you! Yet you are talking to him!" Yelled Tony.

Anya closed her eyes for a moment, looking aggravated at Tony's reaction.

"Tony, shut up please."

"No, he is right to be upset. I am actually surprised you agreed to talk with me."

"Well now I am surprised. I didn't take you for an apologizing man Agent Coulson."

"It's Phil."

"Okay…. Phil… why are you here?"

"Yes, why are you here?" Tony echoed, at which point Anya glared at him.

"…it's a personal matter…" Coulson – no Phil- seemed to struggle for words. He seemed nervous, which felt very odd to Anya.

"…my father… my father worked for SHIELD, as did my mother. They were a part of SHIELD since the foundation of the organization. As such, they knew and worked with the SHIELD founders, which Howard Stark was a part of… as is logical, they met and spent time with the founders' families….Director Fury informed me today that my father had an affair with one of the founders' wives-" Tony and Anya looked at each other. They both had a feeling where this was going, "-and a child was born from that…"

"…so… you are here to tell me you are my brother?"

"Yes."

"I need a drink," Tony said immediately after that answer. "You guys want one?"

"No" they both answered at the same time.

"…well…that is unexpected…. of course finding out I was adopted was unexpected too….I guess that explains why you looked vaguely familiar to me, maybe I was subconsciously noting our similarities."

"The same thing occurred to me as well."

"Oh my god I am going to vomit. You guys are bonding over similar feelings." Tony loudly complained as he mixed his drink.

Anya turned her head to Tony and told him to keep his opinions and bodily fluids to himself.

"…so Phil… would you like to stay for lunch? Tony is making sandwiches."

"No, he has agenty work to do," Tony tried to answer for him.

"Actually I can't, thank you; I do have work I need to get back to. I only wanted to come to apologize and introduce myself."

"Okay…well… can I have your number? Do you have a number? Do agents have cell phones?"

"Yes we do, although they are kept off while on duty. I will send you a text so that you have it."

"How do you already have my number? Oh wait never mind. I forgot- intelligence organization."

"Yeah…well I will go. Thank you for agreeing to talk with me. I'll be in contact soon."

"Okay, bye Phil."

"Yeah bye Phil" Tony repeated in a mocking high-pitched voice.

"It's Agent Coulson to you, Stark," he said as he got onto the elevator.

The moment he left Tony began ranting, "Really?! You invite him to lunch? He is the one who ordered you to be hurt. He is dedicated, as in it's his middle name, to that company. And you just let him come in here, talk to you and invite him to lunch?! Come on have some self-preservation."

"Tony, are you done?"

"…"

"Good. Now stop it. Yes he works for them; although I doubt his middle name is dedication. He is still my brother. As are you. Sure, he led the team to bring me in. However, he did not give the order to bring me in. Nor did he tell me to run and fight. I did that. You, on the other hand, are the one who _forced_ me to go on a date with you and _ruined_ my reputation at work. So if you want to compare blame remember that."

"Really? You had to bring that up?"

"Yes – listen, please try to get along with him. For me. He is family as well. None of us asked our parents to have an affair with each other. Although, selfishly I am glad because otherwise I wouldn't be alive, nor would I have you as a brother."

"Aw how sweet."

"I mean it Tony."

Tony sighed, "I know, and I will try. And what it's worth, I am happy you're around."

"Awww you big softy." It was right at that moment that Anya's stomach decided to remind her it was time for lunch. Feeling embarrassed she asked, "…so about those sandwiches?"

**A/N: What do you think? So I love Phil. Agents of SHIELD has made me love him more. I actually decided on Phil before I started watching Agents of SHIELD. I figured the dynamics between him and Tony would be fun. **

**So I decided that if you review, besides having my love, I will email you a sneak preview of the next chapter. Warning, however, it will be unedited. I actually have up to chapter 18 written, but I only post once my beta edits them. Trust me when I say it's a good thing she does that. Oh so any guest reviewers this means you have to long in so I can message it to you. R&R. Till next time. **


	12. Chapter 12: The Beginning

**A/N: So first off I own nothing other than my plot and OCs. So sorry for taking so long to post. My Beta has been busy. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited ! So guess what we have finally come full circle. Honestly, I did not plan it to take so many chapters, but I wanted to set everything up. Now there are parts from the Avenger movie that I won't write in. Just assume it went the exact same as it did in the movie. So if you don't see scenes imagine the movie. Enjoy **

**Chapter 12: The beginning**

The weeks had flown by, Anya realized as she stared out the window of her office. It had taken her feet a few weeks to fully heal; although, she went back to work after one.

Since then, however, Tony kept bugging her about her safety. He wanted to give her a security guard and a tracker. That turned into a very long fight. Thankfully Pepper had been there and had told him to back off. Ahh Pepper. Anya was still trying to figure out why she and Tony weren't together.

It helped Anya convince Tony that no security was needed when she showed him her improved skills with self-defense, courtesy of Natasha. They had been practicing twice a week. The woman could still beat her badly, but now she could hold her own for at least a few minutes. Although, they weren't having lessons anymore. Two weeks ago, Natasha told her she had orders to return to base; SHIELD had other assignments for her. She told Tony and Pepper who she was. That was fun. Anya enjoyed watching Tony freak out.

Anya felt like life was falling into place. The gossip at work had died off. She had been talking to Phil more. He had been on a case somewhere warm, that was all he would say, but he still managed to call or txt every day. Tony was right about him being dedicated, but she was enjoying getting to know her new brother.

She was also enjoying spending more time with Steve. The man had actually texted her when he hadn't seen her at the gym for two weeks. She told him that she had injured herself and was coming back soon. They had gone running together, as promised, not too long after. She was grateful for his friendship. He had an honest way about him. They were going running next week and she was going to tell him about being Stark's little sister. She wanted to tell him before she told everyone else.

Her lease was up in a few weeks. Her roommates had decided to split on her. So when Tony offered for the 20h time – he seemed to bring it up at least every week- for her to move in with him, she said yes. Free rent and time with her brother was not only logical but sounded enjoyable. They discussed it and were going to hold a press conference next week. After the announcement, Tony insisted that she have a body guard take her to work. At least, she reasoned, she wouldn't have to take the subway anymore. She was going to tell her boss today when he came back from a meeting at mid-town. So much for gossip going away, but then again she would now have to deal with it now that the world would know about her.

Anya, thinking about Tony, was a bit worried. She had been at dinner with him a few days ago , at the Tower, when Phil showed up. Yeah, that had been tense, she remembered.

**_** Flashback – 3 days ago***_**

"Mr. Stark, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is here to see you." Jarvis had informed them as they had just finished dinner and were discussing dessert and maybe a movie. That surprised Anya, she though he was still on a case.

"I'm not in," he said.

"Tony" she said to him in a warning tone.

"Sir, my protocol, once again, has been overwritten." Jarvis announced as the elevator opened. Tony looked aggravated. Of course this was the first time they had seen each other in almost 3 months since the SHIELD incident. When Anya saw Phil, she got up and greeted him. Instinctively, she gave him a brief hug, which he returned. That shut Tony up, but only for a second.

"Hey, you've never given me a hug." Tony whined.

Anya ignored him, and instead asked Phil, "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a case somewhere."

"I was and am. I need to talk to Stark. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"It is not good to see you," Tony added as he walked over.

Phil held out a laptop like folder to Tony, "We need you to look these over as soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things."

"Well, I do," Anya said, taking the folder and then forcing it into Tony's hands.

"Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers incentive?" Anya asked, " Which I know nothing about." Well that was a lie. Tony enjoyed telling her SHIELD secrets.

"The Avengers incentive was scrapped, and I thought I didn't even qualify," he began, taking the folder over to a desk that was in the room. "Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

"Now that I knew," Anya added.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Phil said. Tony opened up the file electronically, causing several images – videos and papers- to appear on the holographic screen.

"Anya," he called her.

"Just a moment Phil," she told him as she walked over to her other brother.

"Wow, this looks serious. Phil looks shaken."

"How can you tell? And since when have you too been so close?"

"We've been talking since last time. Anyway that is not important. This," she said gesturing at the screen, "is. I'm going to go."

"But-"

"-nothing. You are needed. I'll see you later." She said and after hesitating, she gave him a brief hug. " There, see I hugged you."

"So Phil, how is Amy?"

"She decided to move to Portland," he told her as they got onto the elevator.

"That sucks! I know. I'll ask Tony to lend you his plane so you can visit her."

**_****End of Flashback**_**

So that had been three days ago and she hadn't heard from Tony since. She had called Pepper in DC this morning; Pepper told Anya she hadn't heard from him either but to try not to worry. Still Anya decided that if she didn't hear from him by the end of the day she was going to ask Jarvis to message him. Maybe she was being paranoid, but those videos didn't look good. Also, there was something on the internet about Iron Man being in Germany last night. Where ever he was, she hoped he was okay. She supposed the worry came with being related to him. Maybe Pepper would have some tips on how to handle it.

****** ATST on the Helicarrier*******

Tony Stark was not, by any definition, "alright". After Fury's "speech" about Coulson and about his 'good eye', Tony left the meeting room and had found himself in the hangar where Loki had been kept and where….where Coulson had been killed. Tony stared at the now closed trap door, his mind recalling everything up to that point.

After Anya left the tower, a few days ago, he stayed up doing the readings: learning about thermonuclear astrophysics. It was quite fascinating, actually. Since then he had been running on adrenaline and coffee. There had been the capture of Loki – the snakelike demigod-, a battle with Shakespeare or Thor as the man called himself, and now this. Loki had escaped. Banner and Thor where gone, the master assassins were out of commission – one was still with Loki and the other injured- and now this. Now Coulson was dead. How was he going to tell Anya?

He was thinking about this and Coulson when Capsicle came in. After a moment Captain asked, "Was he married?"

"No, but he has a sister and there was a cellist, I think."

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot."

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job."

Tony scoffed at that, "He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have…"

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Damn that man.

"Right, I've heard that before."

"Is this the first time you lost a solider?"

That question enraged Tony. "We are not soldiers... I'm not marching to Fury's firefight."

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now we've got to put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list-"

As the Captain was speaking Tony thought about what Loki had said the past day, his jabs at Banner, bringing up clean energy. It hit him "He made it personal" he said interrupting the Captain.

"That's not the point."

"That _is_ the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart," he answered as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us; he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah, that's just previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered-" that's when it hit him - the warm light comment- the tower. " -Son of a bitch." He said as he rushed out of the room. He needed to get his suit fixed.

"Stark – slow down. What did you realize?" Captain yelled at him.

"He's going to use Stark Tower to jumpstart the cube. We need to get there asap."

"Okay, you fix your suit, I'll tell Fury and everyone else."

Tony waved a confirmation and headed to storage were his suit was. Good thing he thought to bring his emergency tool box/kit with him. He was half way through his repairs when it hit him. NYC – that's where Anya was.

*******AF******

Anya was focused on answering a pile of emails when she heard her co-workers start to discuss lunch. It was between Five Guys, Chipotle and some sandwich shop. She looked at the clock on the desktop and realized it was about that time.

"So, where we going?" she heard her Irish co-worker, Connor, ask the group. The guy had a good nature and was a bit of a daredevil.

"We don't know," answered John, the man she would describe as looking like a bear, mainly due to an extreme amount of facial and head hair, but who acted like a toddler.

"Just make a decision," demanded Mike, a semi-serious guy who had a mischievous air around him. Marcus, her office mate remained silent.

"Anya, ya coming?" Connor asked.

"Depends, where are you going?"

"That has yet to be decided?"

"How about the meatball shop?"

The boys looked at each other considering her opinion. "Sure"

"Okay, let's go then," she said locking her computer and grabbing her purse.

They were at the restaurant when Anya realized that while she had brought her wallet she had forgotten her phone. It was still sitting on her desk. A few months ago she swore to keep her phone with her at all times. This was the first time that she didn't have it on her. Oh well, she thought, it should be fine.

Unbeknownst to her, Tony was trying to call her at that moment. He left a message, but when she returned to her desk after lunch she forgot to check her phone. She simply left it where it was, sitting by her desk phone.

A little while later, Anya still at her desk, heard some sort of loud sound and felt the building shake. She and Marcus looked at each other in bewilderment. Seeing nothing out the window they rushed into their boss' office at the end of the hallway. The others were already in there and had turned on the TV. As she watched the horrors unfold, she had to remind herself to breathe. This can't be real – was the thought that kept repeating in her head. Aliens were coming down from some hole in the sky above the Stark building. Buildings were exploding; people were fleeing and falling to the ground.

Pushing the hair out of her face she wrapped her shaking arms around herself as if she could hold herself together. Her brother, she knew, was fighting out there. Then she remembered her boss was in that area at a meeting. Tearing her eyes away from the screen, she looked at her co-workers. Several of them lived not far from where this was happening. The devastation in her heart was reflected on their faces.

Swallowing the vomit threatening to rise in her throat, she realized she was now in charge. She was now in charge of the Disaster Response Unit at the largest charity in the U.S. Closing her eyes for a moment, she focused on pushing the self-doubt, fear, sorrow, anger and all other emotions down deep inside of her. She only allowed the feeling of urgency to remain. Having calmed herself she spoke to her co-workers who were still fixated on the TV.

" Everyone, we have work to do."

The team tore their eyes away from the screen and turned to her. Shock engraved on their faces. Mike was the first one to speak, "What are we going to do? It's a war zone!"

"You're right, it is, but it won't be for long. The fighting will eventually stop and we need to be prepared. People are going to be hurt. They will have lost housing and all their belongings."

"What about the boss?" Mike asked.

"He…he was supposed to be down there. Hopefully he will show up…if he doesn't we'll file a missing persons report and ask the hospitals to look out. Plus we can check for ourselves while working."

The boys seemed to consider her words and agreement echoed on their faces.

"So what's the plan?" Connor asked.

Thus they started. They began organizing transportation, water, food, medical supplies, emergency clean up-kits, and temporary housing. Calls were made to the CEO of their company, the head of OEM (office of emergency management), the Mayor's Office, and local hospitals. Coordination and organization was the only way to get this done.

They were not far into planning when Anya heard mention of Iron Man on the news.

"This just in," the reporter announced, "it seems Iron m=Man is carrying what looks to be some sort of bomb towards the opening in the sky."

Iron Man – Tony! Her phone! Dropping the pen she was holding she ran to her office where her phone was. She got to it just as it was ringing, Tony's name showing on the screen.

**A/N: So I know I am evil. Yes Loki wasn't directly in the chapter but he was mentioned. Anyway Loki's takeover is next chapter. Review and share your thoughts. **


	13. Chapter 13: Glorious Purpose

**A/N: Look I updated twice in a row. Feel joy. So I own nothing but my OCs and plot. Also I am going to put direct thoughts in chapter back jumps a bit so you can get Tony's point of view. **

** Chapter 13: Glorious Purpose. **

*******A little while earlier******

_Damn that woman for not answering her phone!_ Tony thought as he went back to fixing his suit. He just had to hope she would get his message. At least Pepper was in D.C. Not allowing himself any other distractions he focused on the work ahead of him. Time passed, how much he didn't know, but the Captain and Assassin #1 -Romanoff -found him.

"Stark, you ready?"

"Yep," he said putting down the tool. He looked at Romanoff. "Should you be coming? Weren't you just unconscious?" She had tried, according to Fury, to contain Barton – Assassin #2 – and almost had him until someone else came up from behind and knocked her unconscious. His mentioning it seemed to piss her off.

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Then let's go."

Tony suited up and followed them outside.

******A little while later *****

Things were not going well, Tony had to admit. He had tried to close the portal with his repulsors, but the result was only a wave of energy knocking him into the sky and killing Dr. Selvig; well technically the stone wall Selivg hit killed him. Assassin # 2 showed up after a while and was now guarding Loki and stopping anyone from coming close. At least Tony had been able to get the Mark 7 before he came. Thor and Banner had also shown up. They were all fighting, but the Chitauri kept coming. He had a huge number of them on his tail until he found out they couldn't bank worth a damn. Natasha and Captain were fighting a few streets away. Thor was trying to bottleneck the thing with lighting, but nothing was helping.

"Stark do you copy?" He heard Fury say through the communication device in his helmet.

"You have a bomb heading straight for you!"

"How long?"

"3 minutes max"

"Got it."

"We've got to close that portal!" Stark heard Captain say over the intercom.

"There's no way to close it. Dr. Selvig is dead and nothing is working!" Romanoff answered.

"Guys I have a nuke coming into the city, and I know just where to put it." Tony told them. He had just reached the nuke and was steering it straight for the portal.

"Stark, you know that maybe a one way trip right?"

"Save the rest for the tribute."

"Sir, shall I try Miss. Marvel" Jarvis asked Tony.

"Might as well"

The phone was ringing for a little bit. The Tower was right in front of him when he heard her voice.

"Tony!"

"Hey sis."

"Tony what's happening?"

"City's under attack by an alien, same old same old." The portal was in front of him. "Listen, I have to tell you. Phil is gone. I'm sorry." He heard an intake of breath on the other line.

"It..it's not your fault Tony. Just…just take care of yourself…" He was entering into the portal.

"I love you little bird." He said, letting the bomb go, heading straight for the enemy vessel. He could feel the power draining from his suit. The last thing he heard before he closed his eyes was, "… I love you too Tony."

********AF******

"Tony? Tony!" Anya screamed into the now dead phone line. One brother was…dead and the other_….No! Not now!_

"Anya get in here!" yelled John. She rushed into the office, phone still in hand, to find John pointing at the screen where everyone was looking. All the monsters had stopped moving; they fell crashing into buildings and people, but they looked dead. Then the camera focused on Iron Man, falling from the sky. A large green figure, the Hulk, grabbed him. The camera crew moved closer. It looked like Iron Man moved. Relief filled Anya. She couldn't lose another brother.

The moment of relief was quickly over and horror took its place. The army had surrounded Tony and the others. Guns were pointed at them. A man approached them. He had almost shoulder length black hair, and was wearing a ridiculously large helmet that looked like it was made of gold and had two horns facing up on both sides. He was wearing some sort of cape, tunic, and pants combo made of what she guessed was hard leather; it made him look like he was going to the renaissance fair. Directly behind the strange looking man was Agent Barton. He pointed an arrow towards the group.

The man seemed to speak with the group for a little bit. The camera was too far away from them to hear what they were saying. One minute they were talking the next moment chaos happened. Iron Man shot into the sky holding someone who looked like Natasha. The man she recognized as Thor flew out as well holding, carrying someone else. The Hulk tore off in another direction. All of course under gun fire. One minute they were there and the next they were gone.

After a moment, Agent Barton pointed at what Anya could only assume was the news camera and said something. The man with the scepter then walked towards the camera. The camera widened to show a very shaken news woman. He stopped a few feet from her.

"My name is Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose. I am here to make a world free of freedom. Your military recognizes me as their leader. Your leaders answer to me. You shall as well for I am your king." And with that he walked away.

"Oh shit, this just got more complicated." Anya said, causing her team all to give her a slightly startled look. "What? I cursed. A man from another planet just said he was now our king. I think I am allowed to curse." That caused her team to loosen up. It was time to work.

"Okay, well the violence has stopped so our work starts," she began, " I know several of you have family in the area. Call them on the road. Once things have gotten set up, if you need to check on them that is understandable. Just make sure you let someone know. So everyone grab an official T-shirt or vest or jacket. You all know what to do. Organize the goods and help coming in. Our warehouses are trucking over supplies as we speak. Take care of your sections and report in. The guys upstairs are getting us volunteers. I expect people from the community will try to pitch in. Just direct them. Everyone grab a radio, we're on channel 2. Check in every 30 minutes. Chain of command is Marcus, Mike and John report to Connor. Connor reports to me. I'll be reporting to our CEO and coordinating efforts with the other organizations. I will mainly be at our command tent that we have permission to set up in Times Square. Call me if you need me. I expect to see every one of your gorgeous faces at the command tent in 4 hours for a follow up meeting. Any questions?"

"Yeah, so when did you turn into a drill sergeant or is it your Russian side coming out?" John lightly joked. Anya just smiled and shook her head. The man was good for comic relief. He was also always teasing her about her name; she wasn't Russian but the name was.

"Okay let's go." At those words everyone started grabbing supplies, and made their way downstairs. Anya took one last look at her phone before doing the same. Her brother was alive. That was all she needed to know. Now it was time to work.

******* A few minutes earlier, TF********

Tony awoke to the feeling of terror. A loud sound echoed in his ears. He was on the ground, the other Avengers, minus Barton, surrounding him.

"What just happened?" He asked a bit panicked, "Please say no one kissed me."

"We won." Captain had just said when all a sudden the military surrounded them.

"I guess not," Tony said. "Help me up," he said to no one in particular. That was when they saw Loki, followed by Barton, coming towards him.

Captain quickly and quietly said, "When I give the signal Tony you grab Natasha. Thor I'll hitch a ride with you. Hulk you run for it. We can't fight these people. We'll have to retreat and re-group."

"Meet at my Malibu house."

Captain was about to say something when Loki approached.

"Well wasn't that fun?" he announced to the group. They all scowled in return. He continued, "You all fought hard, but now it is time for you to die."

"What did you do to these people?" Captain asked.

"I only showed them the truth. The same truth I have already shared with your- what was that word- president. The truth that freedom is a lie."

"Loki stop this." Thor demanded.

"No! I am the king here now and you shall no longer tell me what to do Odinson." He angrily replied to Thor.

"Now!" Captain yelled just as Loki yelled "Fire!" Tony wasted no time. He grabbed Natasha and took off.

**A/N: So in the movie Thor took Tony's Mask off and tossed it on the ground. I am going to ignore that and say it retracted on its own. So from here on out it gets interesting. The story will have POV from other characters. I wrote a section from Loki's perspective next chapter. Anyway feed your writer please. Reviews are life blood. **


	14. Chapter 14:You have got to be kidding me

**A/N: Hey everyone. First off, THANK YOU everyone who has chosen to follow my fan fiction. Secondly, my apologizes for taking a bit to post this. I am trying to post every week. I know it use to be twice a week, but life has gotten a bit busier for me and my Beta; so every week it shall be. As always, I own only my plot and OCs. Also, from here on a few chapters may be dedicated to a single day since the battle. I do this because you are going to get POVs (or what I call character focus) on various characters since everyone is scattered. Enjoy. **

** Chapter 14: You have got to be kidding me.**

** *** Right after the battle – SF ******

It was not comfortable, Steve felt, to be holding onto another man for dear life; especially when both men are wearing armor. The moment Loki yelled at Thor, Steve knew they had to get out of there. It was rather good timing, but not perfect. Sometime between him grabbing Thor and them flying out, he had been shot in the leg. Thor had been shot in the back. They flew north until they could no longer see the crowd. Thor landed them on a roof top.

"Where is it the man of metal asked us to go?' Thor asked.

"Yeah, that's the problem. I have no idea where his house is. I think Malibu is out west."

Thor sighed, "So we need to obtain directions and to tend our injuries."

"I would say yes, but in the opposite order."

"Where can we go for these things? I only know Lady Jane and SHIELD removed her from danger for me and sent her away."

"I have a friend in the city, but I need my phoneto call her, which is in my pants pocket on the Helicarrier…so that won't work. Well, my apartment is near here. Let's go there to get patched up while we think." Steve only hoped that Loki wouldn't think to send men there after them. They would only have a few hours at his place tops.

"That is a reasonable plan. Tell me how to get to your dwelling and we will fly."

"Are you going to be able to with your shoulder?"

"I have had worse injuries than this."

"Okay."

It took Thor and Steve only a few minutes to get to his apartment. Steve didn't have his keys with him so they had to break through the door. Surprisingly, no one heard anything. Setting the door back in the frame, he hoped none of his neighbors would notice and call the police.

A few hours later, Thor was resting on the couch, with the TV on, and Steve was washing the blood off his hands. He was thankful for the military training that taught him how to treat bullet wounds. He was also glad Thor could fit into his jeans and shirt. Both men had showered and changed in order to "blend in" better. Their armor was in a duffle bag with some food and other clothes. They were all set, except for the fact he didn't know where to go. He had tried to use the computer to find Stark's place, but...well... let's just say the computer was now resting on the floor in a few pieces. Normally Steve was very patient but not today. Curse Stark for assuming everyone would know where he lived. Steve wondered if Dr. Banner would know where to go as well.

Looking around his apartment he wondered if he would ever get to return. He was just getting into life here. The memories of his old life were still present, but they no longer haunted him. It was then that he saw the small note book on the kitchen table. The notebook where he put reminders to himself… maybe…Rushing over to it he started to flip through and sure enough there was the number.

"Thank God!'

"What have you found?'

"My friend's number. She can help us. Now we just need to get to a phone… my gym has a phone in the office. It is just a few blocks from here. Let's go."

******** A few hours before, right after Avengers split, AF******

Anya was in the van with Connor, on the way to Times Square, when her phone started to ring.

"This is Anya Marvel."

"Anya, it's Tony-"

"-Are you alright?!"

"Yes, but we have to get out of this city. We are going to my Malibu house. I want you to get a car and meet us there."

"First off, I don't have your address. Secondly, I can't – people need my help. You saw the damage. I work for the Disasters Response Unit. This is my job!"

"And you're my sister! If they find out about you –"

"-but no one knows! Remember! Listen, I'm sorry, but I can't. Besides, it will be good for you to have a contact inside the city."

"Damn it Anya!" She heard talking on the other side of the phone. "Romanoff says you have a point. I'll have Jarvis text you the address and how to get to my house. If something happens or you think anyone suspects you have to get out of there!"

"I will. Stay safe brother."

"Do the same." Anya hung up the phone and tried to hold back the tears.

"Who was that?" Connor asked.

Anya briefly panicked, but tried to play it cool, "My friend who is like a brother to me. He wants me to leave the city with him and his family."

"Alright…"

Anya was going to respond, but it was right at that moment they arrived at Times Square. OEM was already setting up tents for them. There was a central tent, the Command Tent, with a generator that would be her home for a while. There were separate tents for food, medicine, paperwork (to register those getting assistance/assess need), and a waiting area.

"I'll see you in a few hours Connor." She said with a false cheer to her co-worker/friend as she jumped out of the car before he drove away. Squaring her shoulders, she walked into the central tent.

A few hours later, almost nonstop phone and radio calls plus meetings, Anya was sitting down in the food tent drinking a cup of coffee. She was also hungry, but since her team would arrive in an hour she decided to wait for them. Hearing her phone ring she looked down at the number. If it was any sort of agency or work related thing she would call them back. She was giving herself 10 minutes to rest. It was either that or fall over. However, the number came up as unknown. Sighing, she answered it.

"Hello, this is Anya Marvel."

"Anya, it's Steve."

"Steve? What is it? Sorry to be abrupt, but I am in the middle of dealing with a disaster made by an angry god here." She tried not to sound agitated, but he had just disturbed her coffee time.

"I'm sorry Anya, but I need help and you're the only one I know."

"It's okay. Sorry to come across as well cross. What is it?"

"Can you come to the gym and bring a US map and some bandages with you?"

" Steve what is going on? Are you alright?"

"Well it's hard to explain. Please just say you'll come."

"Well your timing isn't terrible, so yeah I'll be there in 15 minutes, but I can't stay long."

"That's fine."

Hanging up, she let out a giant sigh. Gulping down the rest of the coffee, which thankfully wasn't scolding hot, she got up. She grabbed a few sandwiches and water bottles from the tent. She went to the medical tent and grabbed some large gauze, ointment, tape and scissors. One of the workers there gave her a plastic bag to put it in. At the command tent, after snagging a map, she announced she had to go into the field and would be reachable on cell phone. She should be back before the hour was up. One of her relief workers lent Anya her car to drive.

About 20 minutes later she pulled up to the gym. Parking on the street, she headed inside. The lights were on, but no one was inside; not that it surprised her. She would assume everyone who was exercising at the time of the incident went home.

"Steve?" she called out, feeling a bit nervous; nothing quite as creepy as an old empty gym.

"Back here!" she heard him yell. Moving to the back of the gym she found Steve standing next to a rather large blond man. The man was taller than Steve and seemed to have biceps as big as a child's head; well, that was probably an exaggeration, but still the guy was built to the point of making Steve look out of shape. They both looked exhausted.

"Steve who is this and what is going on?" she asked as she approached the guys.

"Anya…this is hard to explain…this," he said gesturing to the man behind him, "is Thor of Asgard-"

She held up a hand to stop him right there. "Thor of Asgard? As in the Asgard the same place as our new dictator came from?"

"Yes my lady," Thor spoke in an almost old English accent, "Loki is my brother. We have tried to put a stop to him but have failed."

"Wait a moment, 'we' tried to stop him. As in you and Steve?"

"As in all the Avengers." Steve answered for Thor.

"Steve?"

"I'm afraid I have not been completely honest with you Ma'am. My name is Steve Rogers and I am Captain America." It almost sounded like he had practiced saying that in front of a mirror. Knowing Steve, well as much as Anya thought she knew him, she wouldn't be surprised it that was true.

"You have got to be kidding me?" was Anya's automatic response.

"Why would he jest?" Thor asked.

This was almost too much, Anya felt. Feeling weak, she moved and sat on the bench that was against the wall behind the two men.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked. She nodded.

"Here," she said handing him the bag. " There is food, water and medical supplies, plus the map."

"Thank you kind lady." Thor told her.

"It's Anya and you're welcome. Where are you going by the way?"

"We are going to regroup. There are too many innocent soldiers, brainwashed by Loki, for us to attack outright. So we had to leave." Steve told her, bitterness coloring his words. "That is actually why I called you," he continued. "Tony Stark – Iron Man – told us to meet at his home in Malibu, but we don't know where it is. You are the only person I know in the city. Can you help us?"

Anya had to laugh. Of course they would go to Tony's house – her brother's house, and he had just sent her directions and tried to get her to go not hours before. She stopped laughing when she saw both men's faces covered in concern. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just too much."

"Are you alright, lady?" Thor's comment almost made her laugh again, well that and their faces. They thought she had cracked. Truth be told she kind of had.

"Considering the circumstances I am. I 'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you or your request. Well, kind of at your request. The thing is, Steve, I haven't been completely honest with you as well."

"What do you mean?" he asked. He seemed to square his shoulders; as if to prepare himself for whatever she was going to say.

"Well, do you remember, a few months ago, when I told you I was forced to go on a date with a rich man because of my work?"

"Yes"

"That man was Tony Stark." Surprise filled his face, but it changed into anger. Steve started to say something, but she held up her hand again, "Let me finish." He sighed and nodded. "Tony was, well, confused as to why I left the date so early. So he ended up having his computer do a background-check on me-" Steve's face seemed to be getting darker as she continued. Thor just looked confused. "- and that was when …well…it's when he found out we were related." Dun dun dunnnnn, she almost said after that last sentence. The look on his face was priceless.

"What?... Related? How related?"

"Let me say, first off, that I didn't even know I was adopted before this happened. But, yeah, Tony Stark is my half-brother."

Both men seemed surprised; although, Anya wondered if she had broken Steve.

"Half-brother?" Steve managed to choke out.

"Yeah, his mother had an affair with a SHIELD employee and gave birth to me."

"You know about SHIELD?"

"Um, recall, also a few months ago, when I didn't come to the gym for two weeks?" Steve nodded. "That was because I got hurt trying to run from SHIELD and kind of foughtAgent Barton."

"You did what?!"

"They showed up at my door and demanded that I come with them. Then Barton appeared out of nowhere _in_ my apartment. What would you expect me to do? I went out the window and tried to escape barefoot." Her voice, she noticed, had become louder and slightly higher pitched when she answered him. Both men looked at her with what she could only describe as awe.

Steve sighed, "So you are half-sister to Tony Stark and know about SHIELD. Am I missing anything else?"

"Well, I have another half-brother, whom you might have met – Agent Coulson." She said, her voice sounding strange to her ears. The blood drained from both of their faces.

"You are sister to the Man of Iron and Son of Coul?" Thor asked.

"If by Son of Coul you mean Phil Coulson, then yes."

Steve sat down beside her on the bench. "Anya I don't know how to tell you this - "

"- I already know that he's gone." She said interrupting Steve. She swallowed, trying to bury the tears in her throat.

"How?"

"Tony called me when he was putting the nuke through the hole in the sky. He told me that before he said goodbye."

After a moment Thor spoke, "the Man of Iron is fine."

She gave him a light smile, "I know. I saw him move on the news. Also, he called me not long after you guys split up to ask me to go to his house in Malibu- which is why I laughed. He sent me directions to his place, which I can give to you. If I had been thinking straight I wouldn't have even asked where you guys were going and I would have just offered them to you."

Not wasting time, she pulled the map out of the bag and a pen out of her pocket. She circled the location and wrote specific directions on the back. Standing up, she handed it to Steve.

She took a second to look at her phone. No one had called, but it was fifteen till, "Well I have to go back."

"Won't you come with us? As Tony's sister you are in danger here," Steve asked her.

"No. I won't go. I am in charge of the recovery efforts here. I have to stay. Besides, as I told Tony, no one knows we are related. Also it will help you guys to have a contact on the inside of the city."

"You are brave, Lady Anya" Thor told her.

"Thank you, Thor, but I am just doing my job."

"Okay, but stay safe." Steve added.

"I will. Oh and try to keep an eye on my idiot brother will you? Take care of yourselves as well. I have a feeling we will need all of you before this is over."

"I'll try, and Anya, will you do me a favor?" Steve asked her.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Keep an eye out for Dr. Bruce Banner."

Anya was confused, "Who?"

"He is the Hulk." Anya took a moment to think. She recalled the news cast of the battle. She had recognized everyone there… then it hit her… the green creature. Eyes slightly widening, she tried to play it cool, "Okay."

"Thank you – for everything,"

Smiling warmly at her friend, she nodded before waving goodbye to both men. She hurried back to her car – or rather the car that was lent to her. She made it back to command just in time to meet her team. It was on her way back, however, that she realized something had changed. Looking up at Stark Tower, she realized the blue beam of light, that had been there shooting up into the sky above the building, was gone. She hoped that was a good sign.

*****ATST - Loki Focused *****

He would master the Tesseract, Loki told himself staring at the cube. It would give him ultimate power to rule over this pathetic land. After telling the Midgardians he was their ruler, by using the device Agent Barton pointed out to him, he had returned to the Tower. It was fitting, he decided, to take it as his –a trophy of sorts. At least, until something better could be built. It had taken him a few hours to devise a way to close the portal. If that weak Midgardian doctor had lived, it would not have taken him as long. The Chitauri were weak as well; all of them dying when their ship had been damaged proved that. He had been wise not to rely on their aid. Agent Barton had proved most useful in explaining the system of rule in this country. It was through him that Loki learned that the land's leader was called the President of America and he found all the country's warriors or what they called military leaders; all of whom, he showed truth to with his scepter. He would establish his rule in this land before moving on to the others.

"Sir," Agent Barton said to Loki, who was currently using his magic to transport the Tesseract inside the building; its magic was too great and burned anyone who touched it physically.

"What is it?" Loki asked after he sat the Tesseract down on a table that was on the same floor as the balcony.

"The Avengers have escaped."

"Then you shall have to find them. Although, I wonder how you could lose the giant green beast."

"Banner must have transformed and hidden himself, but we will find them, sir," Barton replied but continued to stand there.

"What else?" Loki asked weary. The magic to remove the Tesseract, and the earlier battle. had drained him. He was ready to rest before continuing working to unlock the Tesseract's mysteries.

"It seems some people have begun to organize in the city."

That caught Loki's attention. "Organize as in they mean to resist my rule? That is foolish of them."

"Not to resist, sir. It looks as if they are assisting those injured in the battle."

"Helping the weak? How pathetic. What is the point? The weak only die."

"What are your orders?"

"Find their leader and bring him to me."

"Yes sir."

**A/N: Mwahahaha. We know who the leader is. This will be fun. I also have to say I am slightly concerned I had so much fun writing Loki. I guess my evil dictator side is showing. Let me know what you think about how I portrayed Loki. I find many fanfiction writers make him ...softer...for the lack of a better term. Personally, I agree with Banner in that his head is a bag full of cats. Well, cats, anger, self-pity and hurt. **

**If you like the story, then please review and share. Writers need a little TLC too. **


End file.
